Never Gonna Be Alone
by JCLeo
Summary: COMPLETED! After everything that has transpired over the course of their trip, Amy and Ricky find themselves an unexpected visitor, and a revelation that will shatter the core of a family. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**~Summary~**

**J.C. Leonard**

Set in accordance with actual events that transpired in the season two finale: Yes, Adrian is pregnant, and she and Ben attempt to keep it a secret for as long as possible. But before long, as usual, the word gets out. Confused, angry, and shocked, Ricky and Amy confront Ben and Adrian about the rumors circulating around, which only erupts into more chaos when the whispers are confirmed fact.

However, as it so happens, Ricky had recently received a brochure in the mail advertising a vacation resort in southern California. Still reeling from the pregnancy announcement, he asks Amy if she would like to take a break and maybe clear her head, leaving John in the protective care of his father. Not wanting to travel alone, Amy insists that Ricky come with her and bring John as well. After a long discussion, George and Anne hesitantly agree to let their daughter venture off with Ricky.

Over the course of their vacation, Amy and Ricky find their relationship is changing in the presence of their son. However, a mysterious figure lurks in the darkness, stalking them throughout their journey.


	2. Chapter 1: What Happens Now?

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**Chapter I: "What Happens Now?"**

The young woman stared blankly at the small device she held firmly in her hand; her eyes intently focused on the small plus sign that shown prominently across the screen. From the outside, she appeared stunned--yet calm, but on the inside her mind was running wild with chaos. Above everybody else, _she_ had been the one to practice "safe sex" the most sufficiently. _She_ had been the one who had, at one time, criticized another for the same mistake that had now transpired in her life. As all of these thoughts surged through her brain, a drop of reality began to set in, and small tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. The very same eyes she seduced him with that night in his car.

"How could this have happened?" Adrian whispered to herself.

She looked over across the room at the man she now knew she would be forever tied to. Ben stared out of the window, gazing down upon the lively reception. He could see his father and his new bride dancing and laughing. It was in this moment, in his mind, when he asked himself, "How could everyone seem so happy?"

Adrian stepped quitely toward him, the test clutched tightly in her hand.

"Ben?" she said.

"Yes, Adrian?"

They remained still for a moment, the very environment around them seemed to pause. What was mere seconds felt like hours.

"I'm sorry," Adrian answered, and Ben clenched his jaw tight.

A burning feeling of fear and anger struck Ben in his cerebellum, and he dropped his head in acknowledgment--she didn't even have to say it. He could tell by the tone of her voice.

Adrian began to shake subtly and soon burst into tears and turned to leave the room, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor. As she darted out the door, Ben collapsed to his knees and reached out to pick the device up. He looked down at the positive symbol, and in one swift motion elevated his face so that he was once again glancing out the window, and his eyes fell upon Amy, who was laughing and talking with Lauren and Madison.

"So am I," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, my feet are killing me," Amy exclaimed, somewhat laughing as she slid into the back seat of her parents car. She quickly reached down and through off her shoes, beginning to massage her sore feet.

"Don't worry, Amy, you'll be fine," Anne said as she moved into the passenger seat. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're glad to be getting home." And they all laughed as Ashley and George entered the car as well.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a wedding," George stated, starting the car.

Amy heard a sudden knock on her window and turned to see Ricky holding John. She smiled, he looked so cute. She briefly scrunched her brow; John, she insisted upon herself, John looked cute in his little tux.

"What's up?" Amy asked, rolling down the window.

"Just wanted to say thanks for everything, for letting me keep him on weekends and for the party last night," Ricky said.

"Oh, yeah it's..it's no problem," she replied.

There was a brief pause between the two. "So, um, it's Sunday night. Time for you to take the little guy back." Ricky began to outstretch his hand towards the door handle.

"Don't worry about it," Ricky looked somewhat confused, "how about you hold onto him for a few more hours. I left all of my stuff at your apartment. If you wouldn't mind..."

"I can bring John and your things home a little bit later." Ricky finished.

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "that'd be great."

"Alright," Ricky smiled back, turning towards his infant son, "say bye to mommy." And John giggled, producing a big smile as he glanced down at Amy, and then turned and buried his face in his father's chest.

"See you," Ricky finished, walking away towards his car.

Amy looked on as they continued to walk away, and her smile began to fade slightly.

"We ready?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Amy said softly, turning her gaze back inside the car, her eyes darting every which way. She looked over at Ashley who gave her a stern look and Amy quietly giggled nervously, looking down to check her phone.

He hadn't texted back yet. What was Ben doing that was so important that he wouldn't text her back?


	3. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter II: "Home Is Where The Heart Is"**

"Home, sweet home," Amy sighed as she opened the door, walking into her bedroom. "You ready to go to sleep, John?" She smiled, looking down at her son whom she held in her arms. But the small child merely yawned and nestled his head against his mother.

"Yeah, me too." Amy set down her bag and walked out towards the nursery, "you had a big day--a big weekend, huh?"

She opened the door and cradled her sleeping son to gently place him in his crib. "You got to spend your first weekend with daddy, your first birthday party, and your first wedding." John turned slightly, causing Amy to smile subtly.

As she looked down at her son, Amy was filled with a sense of peace and calmness, knowing in her heart that John was in good hands.

"You have a good daddy, John." Amy spoke softly, caressing the child's cheek as he continued to sleep peacefully, "I hope I'm a good mommy."

Amy suddenly recalled something Ricky had once said to her, something that she held dear. She closed her eyes and heard him say, "When everything else is bad in our lives, at least we got him, huh?"

Amy opened her eyes, exhaling softly. "We have you, John. We love you."

* * *

From within the apartment, through the still silence the sound of a key clicking could be heard. Suddenly the dark space was filled with light as Ricky opened the door and stepped into his home. He reached over and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room around him. He set his keys down on the table and sighed as he took off his jacket, placing it on the back of a chair.

He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, sitting down comfortably at his table. For a short while Ricky merely sat silent, staring down at the wooden structure in front of him; the only sound was the profound ticking of a clock as it penetrated the silence of the room.

It was moments like this that Ricky despised. He hated being by himself, feeling alone; his mind left to wonder about what might be happening in the lives of others outside his apartment. Beneath all of the lonely feelings was a sense of desperation. Ricky missed his son--spending time with him. It never occurred to him that before he laid eyes on that beautiful baby he could ever care about someone that much. But he did, that child was a piece of him, and the young man felt very strongly about his son. And now that he had full custody for weekends it made the feelings worse. Ricky enjoyed spending time alone with John, and now that he was alone, unable to see his smiling face it only pained the troubled teen more.

He smirked slightly, reminiscing of the recent memories they had just experienced together. And Ricky remembered something he had once said to Amy, something that he believed in his heart: no matter any troubles that life may bring, they have their son.

Ricky rested his hands on the table, looking over at a picture he had just taken of himself and John that weekend, "I love you, son."

* * *

Ben stood solemnly in his room, staring towards the wall, a look of depression plastered across his face. The steady sound of the dial tone emitted from the earpiece of his phone, again and again it sounded.

She wasn't picking up.

"Hey, it's Amy--" the voice mail recording was cut off as Ben snapped his phone shut.

"Damn it."

_A/N:_

_Thus far the chapters are relatively short but as the story continues I plan to extend them in length. Hope you enjoy =].  
_


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Time Around

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter III: "The Second Time Around"**

The following morning the atmosphere around Grant High School seemed more ecstatic than usual. The hallways were abuzz with anticipation and excitement: the last week of the school year.

Fidgeting in his locker, nobody it seemed was more prepared for a summer break than Ben. The initial shock of this latest revelation had lifted from him, but now he was faced many new demons--questions and concerns that he feared would soon plague his mind.

It had almost been a possibility to him that he would skip out on the last week, seeing as it wasn't particularly important. But Ben knew that even though trying times lay ahead, he had to keep his emotions in check.

There was one emotion that Ben couldn't help to control, however. He didn't know if he was exaggerating the situation because of what took place with Adrian, but the young man couldn't help but once again feel a stinging pain of jealousy slice through him.

Jealousy of one Ricky Underwood.

He had spent most of the night worrying about a concoction of things. Disregarding sleep, he lay in the dark pondering his unborn child and the fact that he felt Amy and Ricky were out of line in terms of how he saw their relationship. Ben viewed it still completely unnecessary that Amy spent the night at Ricky's apartment over the weekend, and that she never called him back last night.

As he closed his locker, Benjamin tried with all of his willpower to repress these vicious feelings enough so that he could concentrate on keeping himself poised for these final few days and then tentative enough to deal with the consequences surely facing him in the near future.

* * *

Adrian stood stiff at her locker, glancing off into the enclosed metal structure, her mind obviously elsewhere. She hadn't spoken to Ben since that night, and, just as she thought he probably didn't, she too hadn't got much sleep the night before.

"So?" Adrian suddenly heard an anxious voice ring out, startling her.

"Oh, God you scared me." Adrian turned towards Grace.

"So?" Grace questioned again, intent on plucking an answer from her friend.

"So....what?" Adrian replied, ignoring the obvious subject.

"You know what I'm talking about," Grace said matter-of-factly, placing her hand on her hip. "The test, what did it say? Are you....pregnant?"

"I..." Adrian trailed off, a strange look took over her face.

It was at this moment that she noticed Ben was walking down the hallway about to pass her.

"We'll talk later," she half-heartedly assured Grace, and thus avoided the topic, at least for now.

"Ben!" Adrian called, rushing up behind him.

Ben stood still for a moment, facing the opposite direction from her. She couldn't see it, but he closed his eyes and bore an expression of disappointment.

"We can't keep this up forever, Ben." Adrian said sternly. "Look at me, we need to talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about," Ben said softly, dropping his head slightly, still not turning towards her. "What's done is done."

"Yes, what's done is done. But now we have to communicate together on what's going to happen from here on out. Like or not we're in this together." Her words towards him were never harsher, yet never as heartfelt.

"It's..." She trailed off, glancing away momentarily, as if searching for the rights words to say. "It's time for you to be a man; to take responsibility. Just like Ricky was when--"

"When he got Amy pregnant?" Ben retorted back coldly. He slightly turned his head towards her, yet not enough to see her tremble.

"You of all people should know...bringing that up doesn't help with anything." He finally turned towards her, "I don't want to talk about this right now; I can't."

"And why not, Ben??" Adrian replied, appearing more distraught.

The loud blare of the bell rang out across the hallways.

"I've got to go," he said, "class."

Ben turned and walked away from her. And in this moment Adrian couldn't help but fear that he wasn't just walking away from their conversation, but from her entirely. She reached down and placed her hand gently over her stomach, feeling a single tear cascade down her cheek. This wasn't what she needed right now.

* * *

To Ben, the day couldn't have gone by any slower. Every minute of every hour seemed longer than an eternity. The slow tick of the clock mocked his patience as he sat through class after class. He just wanted out, away from everybody else. He didn't know where he'd go or what he'd do--Ben just wanted to be gone.

All day his mind drifted back and forth between Adrian and Ricky and Amy. Alone, they were big enough issues in and of themselves, but together they clashed violently, causing Ben to rub his temples, wincing in pain.

He knew that he had acted harshly toward Adrian that morning, but he couldn't help it. Something was taking hold of him--and Ben felt that if he couldn't control his feelings and emotions soon rather than late, he would lose himself.

* * *

When the final bell sounded for the day Ben sighed in relief, only to remember he now had to go to work. With Ricky. The mere thought disgusted him. He didn't want to be around that man; Ben didn't want anything to do with Ricky or anyone for that matter at the moment.

Ben scoffed as he walked into the butcher shop, hesitantly dragging his feet as he bore a look of dread. He hung his coat up on a stand and grabbed his apron, slipping it over his head and moving to tie it behind his back. This is not where he wanted to be right now.

"Hey, Ben." Came the familiar voice from behind.

Ben's expression imploded. _Here we go_, he thought.

"Hi, Ricky," Ben greeted back, turning towards the man.

"Having a good day?" Ricky asked, placing his own jacket on the stand and putting his own apron on.

"Um, yeah fine."

"OK...well Bunny isn't here today so she left me in charge and we just got a big order in for a party or something so there's a lot of work to be done today. Let's hop to."

"Yeah...I'll get right on that." Ben shot back, attempting to defect the commanding tone of Ricky.

"What's your problem?" Ricky questioned, seeming agitated.

"Nothing."

"If you have something to say to me just say it. Be a man."

The glare of Ben's eyes shot through Ricky, those words thundering in his ears.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." Ben apologized, attempting to calm himself, "just not the best of days. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. But hey we got work to do so..." And with that Ricky walked towards the back room.

Ben shoved his head into his hands, running one through his hair. Above all of the emotions that raged inside of him, the anger at himself shown more prominently than any other. Thus far, he wasn't doing a very good job at controlling them.

Ben turned his attention to a list of items needed for the party Ricky had spoken about and began to analyze them. Whilst reading the list and specifications he heard the little bell ding, indicating someone had entered the shop.

Ben seemed undeterred from his intent focus on the list and failed to look up until--

"Hey, Ben."

Ben realized instantly the calm, beautiful voice that had just addressed him, and instantly shot his head up. Amy was in front of him, smiling, holding John in her hands.

"Hi Amy." Ben replied, smiling back at her, and there was a brief moment between the two, staring at each other.

"We came to say hi to you," Amy said, smiling.

For a moment, Ben thought she was addressing him, but then his heart sank, hearing footsteps from behind him.

"Say hi to daddy, John." Amy looked down at her son whom she held in her arms.

"Hey, little guy." Ricky rushed forward, holding John as Amy handed him over to him.

"I didn't have to work today because the nursery was closed so we've had some free time to spend after school and I figured he'd want to come over and see you."

Ricky smiled at his son, "Thank you, Amy." He turned towards her, "I appreciate it."

Ben looked on in pain, finding it almost impossible to contain himself of the site that was playing out before him as he pretended to once again attend to the list.

"Anyways," Amy said looking on, "I was going to go out with Lauren and Madison for a little bit, so I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind looking after him for a few hours?"

"Of course, I'd love that." Ricky responded with excitement in his voice. "I have to work though, there's a big order that we have to fill." He looked briefly over at Ben, "is it okay if he stays down here with us?"

Amy bit her lip, looking around the shop. "I don't know. I suppose you'll just have to keep one eye on your work and the other on John. There's lots of sharp objects in here."

"Of course I will," Ricky assured.

"OK, well I best be going then...Bye John." Amy bent over slightly, waving at her son.

"Say bye to mommy," Ricky implied.

Ricky held his son securely against him and retreated into the back room to resume his work, leaving Ben and Amy alone up front.

"How are you, Ben?" Amy broke the awkward silence after a few moments.

"I'm fine...and you?" His eyes not leaving the list placed on the counter in front of him.

"Can't complain," Amy smirked, "life's a handful as always but we get by. It was a beautiful wedding, by the way...I'm sorry I missed your call the other night."

"Oh, it's fine," Ben assured, "and don't worry Amy, you're a great mother. There's nothing I don't think you can handle."

"Thanks," Amy smiled at Ben, who now lifted his head towards her. "So, um..."

"I actually...have work to do," Ben said. "With John here I know Ricky is going to need more help so...I better get on that."

"Oh. Right, okay. Uh, will I talk to you...later?"

"Yeah," Ben answered, forcing a tight smile.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then..." And with a disappointed look on her face, Amy turned, leaving the butcher shop.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter IV: "Revelations"**

The sun had fully set when the clock in the front room of the butcher shop ticked to nine o'clock that evening. Darkness began to take hold of the room, customers were scarce, and the two workers were finishing up their jobs for the day.

"Alright, I finished packing all the boxes and set them in the freezer for when the truck comes to pick them up tomorrow." Ricky informed stepping out from the back.

"That's good, I'm glad we finished this in one day," Ben replied, finishing up checking the list once more.

"Yeah well," he paused to lift his son into his arms, "I best be getting John back to Amy's now, before she gets too worried. I'll be back, obviously, but do you mind finishing up?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ben replied blankly, "I'll take care of it." He turned towards Ricky, forcing a smile.

"Alright, thanks." Ricky reached down to pick up a bag and turned to leave.

"Ricky..." Ben pleaded.

Ricky turned, hearkening to his name.

Ben stood silent for a moment, as if searching for the words he wished to say.

"Well?" Ricky implied.

"It's nothing," Ben finally spoke, "just, um...drive safe."

"Yeah..." Ricky looked at Ben curiously, "I'll be back."

As Ricky exited the shop Ben once again dropped his head in his hands. He knew, without a doubt, talking about his problem with Adrian would be difficult with anybody, but especially challenging with Ricky and Amy.

* * *

"Hey, little guy." Amy said, smiling as she opened the door to her house.

"Sorry it's late." Rick apologized, "work took longer than expected. I know it's past John's bed time."

"It's fine," Amy assured, "I actually just got in a little bit ago, so you're fine." She smiled slightly.

Ricky handed his son over to his mother and then stood silent for a moment. An awkward silence developed between the two.

"Well," Ricky finally said, "I just wanted to say I appreciate you letting him spend time with me today."

"Well, John really enjoys seeing you and I think we both can always use some time off every now and then."

"Yeah," and they both laughed.

"It's late. Goodnight," Ricky said abruptly after a few more moments of silence.

"Night," she responded.

* * *

From across the way, through the window of the house right next door, Adrian viewed Ricky as he left Amy's house. She gasped and began to fill her eyes well with tears. Holding her stomach, she sank to the floor, sobbing silently.

The lulling vibration of her phone on the table pierced through her gentle cries. She pulled herself up, sniffling and wiping her cheeks, to grab her cell phone.

"Call from...Ben," it read.

"Oh, jeez," Adrian whispered, still attempting to stifle her tears.

She hit a button, "Hello?"

"Adrian," came the voice on the other line.

"Ben," she choked back.

"Is now a good time to talk?"

"Um, yeah I suppose..." She stood, attempting to gather herself, "I think we should get it over with." Her voice grew stronger.

"How are you?" Ben asked kindly, a feel of true concern pitched in his voice.

Adrian scoffed, laughing slightly, "I've been better."

"Yeah, same here." Ben smirked back. "I just wanted to say sorr-"

"Don't say sorry," Adrian pleaded, holding the phone tightly to her ear, "like you said. What happened happened."

"No, I mean for this morning. I shouldn't have acted so coldly. It's just all been a big cluster of chaos since..."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Adrian agreed, "but now I'm more scared than ever about the future."

"You've always been the responsible one regarding sex," Ben said, "what do you think we should do?"

Adrian exhaled slowly, sitting down at the table. Just as Ben said that she had felt the pain of a knife stab through her heart. Yes, she had been the responsible one...yet this still happened.

"Part of me wants to keep it a secret, and part of me knows that the longer we wait the worse I think it's going to be when people find out."

"So...you're not considering..._that_ option then, are you?"

"Abortion?"

There was a pause on both ends of the line. The very word which brought the thought to their minds seem to freeze them in place.

"Yes." Ben replied back simply.

"I will admit I have thought about it," Adrian conceded, "I honestly don't want to be like Amy, or any other teenage mother. I don't want our lives to be ruined because of a baby."

"I'll tell you what I told Amy," Ben replied, "I personally would not push abortion, but overall it is your decision. This is something you're going to have to decide, but I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thank you, Ben. But if I don't have an abortion...people are going to find out at some point. And when they do, we'll all be torn apart."

Ben dropped his head, holding his phone loosely, "I think we've already accomplished that to an extent."

"I think for right now...we should keep this to ourselves. Strictly to ourselves," Adrian injected. "If rumors get out...we're screwed."

"Have you told anybody?" Ben questioned.

"Grace suspects...she said she wanted to be there when I took the test, but I said no. You can't tell anyone, though, okay? Not Amy and especially not Ricky."

"I won't. We'll keep it this way for now, but sooner or later we're going to have to discuss this further. I got to go though," he said abruptly, "see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Adrian whispered, "bye Ben."

She heard the other line click, and once again all was silent. However now Adrian felt a sense of comfort knowing that whatever might happen ahead, he would be there for her.

* * *

The next day seemed no different than the one before it. Time continued to pass so slowly it seemed, and the anticipation only heightened at Grant, waiting just a few more days.

"So, did you hear?" Madison hopped up to Lauren's locker.

"Hear what?" Lauren responded.

"You know..." Madison implied.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. And I don't think I want to know."

"But--"

"But it's you," Lauren cut her off, "it's probably something you shouldn't know, thus I don't want to hear about it. Whatever it is."

Madison scrunched her face, almost pouting.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about now?" Henry said to Alice, standing a bit down the busy hallway.

"Who?" She questioned, who was busy with her locker, apparently not interested.

"Lauren and Madison." He pointed and she looked up.

"Probably the latest gossip going around the school. Nothing new."

"It seems it's always those two who are the epicenters of the rumors around here," Henry stated. "I sure hope they have nothing on us."

"What's there to have, Hank?" Alice questioned bluntly. "Is there something you're not telling me. Are you cheating on me?"

"No," he responded in a funny yet honest voice.

"Good," and she produced a devious smile. "Let's go. We're almost late."

* * *

When the school day was finally finished, Ben stood at his locker, realizing he hadn't seen or spoken to Adrian the whole day. Brushing it off, he once again almost dreaded going to work. Not because he'd have to _see _Ricky, for he had seen him earlier in the hallways, but the fact that Ben would have to be so near him while withholding his secret. But he had made a promise to Adrian, he wouldn't tell anyone, and definitely not Ricky.

"Here we go, again." He whispered to himself.

"Not looking to excited there, Ben." Came a voice from behind.

Ben smirked, turning to see Henry and Alice.

"Just another day; I so can't wait for this school year to be over. I definitely need some rest. And I don't want to go to work."

"Hush, you're being paid. That's more than either of us can say," Alice said. "It can't be all that bad."

"It's still awkward around Ricky, you know?" Ben seemed discouraged.

"I thought you two had sort of worked things out," Henry suggested.

"Well," Ben knew he had to catch himself before anything too important came out of his mouth, "we did. But things are kind of bad again."

"Adrian." Alice needed no interrogation, she knew when her friend had a problem.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, dropping his head, his eyes darting.

"It can't be too horribly bad, man." Henry attempted to encourage, yet Ben remained undeterred.

"Yeah, it was just sex. I'm sure you'll both get over it, in time. It won't be easy, though." Alice added, trying to lift the spirits of their friend.

Ben continued to be silent.

After a short moment Alice' face grew concerned, "It was _just _sex wasn't it?"

"I have to go," Ben said, almost pleading to be set free. "Work."

And Henry and Alice watched with their faces full of confusion as the once innocent young man now shrouded by a secret walked away from them.

"What else could it be?" Henry asked his girlfriend, "besides sex?"

Alice only dropped her head slightly.

* * *

As Ben got into his car he felt a white hot pain sere into the back of his head. He through his bag into the back seat and rested his head on the steering wheel, attempting to hold back his anger. He had already reached the furthest point possible to almost slipping up. Apart from the initial pregnancy, everything else grew harder and more difficult with each passing day.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist hard onto the wheel. He gripped it tightly until his knuckles became white and he slammed his forehead against it, closing his eyes as he once again felt a tsunami of anger rush inside of him.

How could this have happened? Alone, he feared the reaction of his father. He feared having a child at sixteen years old--how his life would change drastically. But most all of he dreaded the possibility of Amy never speaking to him, let alone potentially getting back together with him, again.

What a stupid thing to do.

* * *

The man sat proudly behind his big, wooden desk on the far side of a significantly large room filled with news clippings, old recipes, and other photos framed on the walls. He smiled to himself as he twisted the band on his left ring finger, something he hadn't experienced in years.

Mr. Leo Boykewich was suddenly removed from his joyful trance by the sound of his office phone ringing repeatedly.

Reaching up, he brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Boykewich."

"Oh, hi Mike, how are you doing today?"

"Just fine, we just wanted to let you know that Bunny informed us that that big, important order was processed yesterday."

Leo smiled, "That's wonderful news, I'm glad to see our workers are very diligent."

"Indeed," replied the man.

"Is there something else, Mike?" Leo questioned inquisitively.

"We also received a call from the place you had your reception at. They said, amongst a few other of your belongings you forgot in one of the rooms, they found something else."

"Well what is it Mike?" Leo smirked.

"A pregnancy test." The man on the other line replied blankly.

Leo looked up, gazing straight across the room in a daze, frozen in place.

"And," Leo paused, attempting to gather himself, "it was used?"

"Yes, sir," Mike admitted, "positive."

"Th-thank you, Mike." Leo reached out and slowly hung up the phone, still bearing a blank look across his face; his mind racing with an assortment of thoughts.

"She can't be." He thought.

"Betty..." Leo called, slowly opening the door to his home and making his way in. Never before had he been so cautious and nervous to enter his own house. "Honey?" He called again, no answer.

Leo stood in the middle of the kitchen, glancing about.

"Oh hi, sweetie," came the woman's voice.

"There you are, Betty," Leo said, moving to kiss his new wife.

"You've caught me at a bad time," she giggled, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail and wearing a messy apron. "I've just been making you some dinner for when you got home." She smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you." He forced a smile back.

"Sit, sit," she insisted, and he did so.

"So, there's something I am meaning to ask you." Leo said as she began to serve him.

"What's that?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me about, dear?" He implied.

There was a short pause as she seemed to contemplate any potential thought about telling him anything recently. "Nope," she said, smiling again, "nothing that I can recall."

"No...surprises?" Leo implied even more.

"Nope, just happy as ever now that I'm married to you," and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you interested in having children?" Leo asked suddenly.

Betty looked over at him with a puzzled look on her face, take aback slightly. "Well...yes, but not for awhile. Right now I'm perfectly content with you and Benjamin." She half-smiled nervously.

"Oh, okay..." Leo trailed off, glancing about the room, "so, you're not...pregnant?"

And again he drew her puzzled look, "N-no, no I'm not," she forced a short giggle.

Leo sat still for a moment, staring down at his plate as if pondering the situation.

"One of my workers called me today," he informed his wife, "said that the custodial service for the reception found a recently used positive pregnancy test in one of the rooms."

"That's odd, we were barely in that building at times," Betty responded.

"Yeah...that is odd..." Leo trailed off. "I wonder who it could be?"

* * *

Adrian Lee sat quietly in her home later that evening. She gazed out the window over into the Juergen's living room, watching Amy joyfully play with her son as they tinkered with small toys from John's birthday. No longer was she intensely hurt by her current predicament, but moreover confused. The initial numbness and anger had left, and now she seemed a bit more at peace.

She was interrupted by a loud pound on her front door.

"Adrian, Adrian open up." Grace's voice could be heard through the wooden structure. "We NEED to talk NOW."

Adrian rolled her eyes and pulled herself up and walked over towards the door. She barely turned the knob before the blond headed girl burst in, almost hitting Adrian in the face with the door.

"People are talking," Grace stated, her breathing labored.

"What are you talking about, Grace? Calm down," Adrian grabbed hold of her friend, attempting to keep her steady. "What's going on?"

"The word going around school is...the answer to what you haven't told me." A faint scent of despair in her voice.

Adrian's eyes widened as she stepped back from Grace. "What?"

"They're saying..." Grace's eyes told a comforting story, "that you are _indeed_ pregnant."

Adrian remained stunned for a moment, unable to literally think at the thought of this news.

"H-how would anybody know?" Adrian stuttered, then suddenly grew angry, reaching out and grabbing Grace's shirt, "did you say anything?"

"Adrian..."

"Please tell me you didn't say anything Grace," desperation plagued Adrian's tone.

"I didn't...someone said they saw you the other day, the day you missed school, at the clinic."

"What?" Adrian breathed, stepping back once again, feeling herself beginning to shake.

"This girl...name Zoey, she said she saw you there. And started telling her friends. People already know you had sex with Ben. And now, given that and the fact you missed school the other day to go to the clinic, people are thinking you're pregnant."

It was as if Adrian's whole world was crashing down around her and she was unable to stop any of it. She instantly felt helpless and overwhelmed at the thought of everybody knowing the secret she wanted to keep most dearly.

"Just tell me," Grace's voice grew softer as she inched closer to Adrian, "are you?"

Adrian trembled more visibly, her upper quivering as she once again began to feel the hot sting of tears emit from her eyes.

"Yeah," she said simply as Grace wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

* * *

It had now become an almost certain common belief that Adrian was indeed pregnant. Yes, a lot of people had already concocted their own suspicions, but they were only fueled by this recent news. What Adrian and Ben had promised to keep secret was entirely out of their control. The board had already been set, the pieces moving. Everybody now thought what was indeed the truth, save two.

"How is he?" Amy questioned as she walked back into her living room, only to find her son asleep as he lay on his father's chest.

Amy smiled at the two boys who slept soundly together. _He really is cute_, she thought, setting the bottle down on the table. John, she reminded herself. John looked cute.

Ricky's phone vibrated in his pocket, causing John to stir slightly.

"Ricky," Amy said, pulling the sleeping child up into her arms, poking his father in the arm. "Ricky, your phone."

The young man open his eyes barely and rubbed them with his hand, exhaling as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah, yeah" he said, pressing the button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ricky, it's Ben. Ben Boy-"

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" He looked over at Amy who sat down on the couch, cradling the infant in her arms.

"What do you need Ben?" Ricky asked.

"Ben?" Amy mouthed, and Ricky shrugged.

"There's something we need to talk about. And I think it's best you hear it from me before anyone else."

Ricky's brow scrunched as Ben's voice remained inaudible to Amy's ears.

His face abruptly grew very serious. "What??"


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter V: "Confrontation"**

"From everything I've heard and assessed, Ricky, you're doing much better. Life seems to be working its way out consistently now, even with John in the picture."

The young man remained silent in return.

"Of course I think we still have lots of work to do," Lauren's dad continued, leaning back in his chair, "but I can personally say I'm proud of you by enhancing the "two steps forward" part. Now we have to work on lessening the "one step back."

Ricky slightly fidgeted in his seat, leaning back and crossing his arms. His dark eyes darted to and fro across the room, avoiding direct contact with those of his therapist.

"Is there something wrong, Ricky?"

No answer, once again.

"You've been coming to me for years now; we've shared everything possible that has transpired in your troubled life. I know when something's wrong, son."

Ricky scrunched his face, feeling a wave of pain lash across him. "Ben had sex with Adrian," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Lauren's father's face in turn became more serious; he sat up, leaning on his knees. "So I heard. It seems no one is able to keep a secret for very long around here."

"No," Ricky scoffed, looking down at the floor, "they can't."

"Things come and go, son. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this...was a wake up call." Ricky looked at him quizzically, "In the past you've been with your fair share of women...maybe something or someone is trying to finally show you the pain you cause the ones who love you when you do the things you do."

"I truly loved Adrian," Ricky stated. "Through everything I always knew she cared about me. Beneath all of the sex and fooling around."

"And Ben truly loved Amy."

"What are you trying to say?" Ricky became slightly agitated.

"I'm simply saying," his voice grew deeper, "look what that boy had to go through for nine months while his girlfriend was pregnant with the child of another man." Ricky's eyes dropped to the floor.

"And I see from your own personal experiences over the past...almost two years now," Lauren's dad recollected, "how much you and your friends have grown. Ben did an amazing thing, because he was a teenager capable of withstanding the things he did. He was a man about it. And I know you, it's time for you to be the man and not only try to accept and understand this situation, but grow and learn from it."

Ricky remained quiet as the heartfelt words of his therapist rang loudly in his head. For a brief moment, he thought the wise words of the man in front of him might help heal his problems, and he was soothed with a feeling of security, until he remembered the further outcome of the situation: it wasn't just sex.

Ricky's face suddenly became very red, and he felt a caged anger flicker inside of him. He began to tap his foot on the floor and his face grew tight as his eyes welled with hot tears.

"It wasn't just sex," Ricky choked, causing his therapist to grow instantly concerned. "Adrian's pregnant."

* * *

"How are you doing, Amy?" Anne asked, concerned as she walked cautiously into her daughter's bedroom.

There was no verbal response, only the soft sob of the young woman who lay curled up in her bed, as if attempting to shield herself from the outside world.

"I'm so sorry," her mother sympathized, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You heard?" Amy said between subtle sobs.

"Yeah," Anne replied after a brief pause, reaching up to lay a comforting hand on her daughter.

"So that's it then," Amy conceded, "everybody knows about Ben and Adrian's baby." She scoffed slightly through her sniffles, "which one told you guys this time? Was it Ashley? Apparently everybody knew, everybody except me."

Anne's brow furrowed, she hated seeing her eldest child in pain. "Betty called, said Leo was rampaging furiously and she didn't know what to do. And Adrian..."

"Do her parents know yet?" Amy intervened, lifting her head a tad bit.

"I'm not sure," Anne replied, shaking her head, "but I'm sure they will soon. Ashley said it was going around school the other day, and she figured Ben probably told his father before the news got around to him another way. So, I'm assuming if Adrian's parents don't know they'll find out soon."

"Ben was the one who told me. Ricky and I both, we were playing with John when he called..."

"And?"

"And I feel horrible," Amy protested, sitting up, "I had thought we were still getting over the entire 'sex' portion, but I never thought this. A part of me wants nothing to do with him, or her, a part of me wants to run off of a cliff so I don't have to feel this pain anymore. I feel angry and helpless, so confused all the time it seems lately."

"Do you want Ben back?"

"I don't know," Amy smirked slightly before her face grew red from the tears again. "And a main part of me just wishes all of this would go away, and I could just...be. Be with my son."

"Well I understand you're upset, Amy. I really do. But this happened, whatever the reason for it. And maybe in time you'll find some common ground with not only Ben and Adrian but yourself as well."

"I just want my son," Amy sobbed as her mother leaned up, wrapping her arms around her daughter, and pulling her in for a loving embrace.

* * *

The following morning was plagued with an assortment of various feelings across the school. To the student body in general, some viewed it as Adrian had finally got what was long coming to her, some simply didn't care, and others didn't exactly believe that she was indeed pregnant. But to those closest to the young teenager, their individual suspicions had now reached an all time high, fueled only by the odd interaction between Adrian and Ben that morning in the hallway.

"Adrian," Ben said, walking up to her locker.

She turned towards him, both feeling the instant glare of all of the eyes in the hallway lock onto them. Adrian simply looked up at Ben, feeling her heart sink. And in turn he looked down on her, in his mind wondering still how this could have happened.

No words were shared, for in despite of everything that surrounded them, Ben reached down and wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her close for a comforting hug. He cared not of the whispers he was sure would spring from this act, but only to show in one simple gesture that he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to stay for her.

From down the hallway Amy looked on, a mixture of emotions running through her body. Her mouth remained slightly agape from the sight of their embrace, and her arms were folded as she leaned against the lockers. In her head at this moment she was angry at Ben for being so blatantly stupid, and Adrian for being such a...such a sl--.

"Hey," Came the familiar voice from behind, breaking Amy's trance. She turned to look and saw the face of the father of her son.

"Hi," Amy replied, standing up straight as she attempted to fully gather herself.

"I know people have already probably asked you this, but how are you doing? After the other night...I didn't want to disturb you when you ran to your room."

"Probably feeling the same as you," Amy scoffed, "but thanks for tending to John; I was just so..."

"I know," Ricky said, "you and me both."

"I'm just so angry; Ben was supposed to be--"

"What? Yours? Amy, Amy, you two broke up a while ago; he wasn't tied down to you."

"Are you defending him?" Amy started to become irritated.

"Of course not," Ricky defended, "I'm just stating the facts. You're not the only one who's really upset by this, you know. Adrian was my girlfriend."

"You were broken up," Amy recited sarcastically.

Ricky's eyes pierced through her, "Look the point is we have to keep it together. Yeah, we're both hurt by this but one: it's not particularly our business. I'm not going to be Ben, I'm not going to try to butt into the lives while they're dealing with a pregnancy."

"Ben was there for me, and you were off sleeping with Adrian," Amy's voice grew tenser as she recalled the events that took place over her pregnancy.

Ricky's face grew tight, and it seemed for a moment that he would begin to yell at her right there in the hallway, but he contained himself. "LOOK," he commanded, stepping towards her slightly, "the point is we have to worry about us. We can't let our relationship--"

Amy gave him a peculiar look.

"We can't...let our relationship as _parents_ break down because of this. John shouldn't have to suffer in any way because of our feelings towards two other people. We have to stay together at least on this one thing."

"You're right," Amy conceded, letting down her guard as her voice grew soft again. "We have to do what's best for John."

"Yes. And right now that is not letting ourselves explode because of Adrian and Ben, no matter how hard it is to take in."

The hallways had begun to grow more scarce as students made their way to their morning classes. Amy stood, facing Ricky, contemplating and trying to understand what he was saying. And she knew, no matter the pain or anger she felt for Ben and Adrian, she loved her son. And he was right, they had to keep it together for John.

"Thank you," she produced a small smile, reaching up to wrap her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

Amy rested her head gently on the chest of the man who it seemed was the only one who could keep her on track and focused on the most important thing in their lives even during this trying time. She smiled at the thought of this, feeling the warmth of his body envelop her as she heard the soft beat of his heart vibrate through his chest, taking in the pleasant aroma of him--

"Amy," Ricky said, causing Amy to once again snap away from her thoughts. She looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around his torso and saw that he wasn't looking down at her, but rather his gaze was focused in front of them, down the hallway.

Amy withdrew one of her arms and swung around slightly to view what was behind her, seeing only two sets of eyes staring back at them. Alone in the hallway, Ben and Adrian glared at Ricky and Amy who were still locked in a half-embrace.

Amy's blood ran cold, yet she felt herself slightly blush at the same time. That, indeed, was a strange feeling, she thought, looking back up once again at Ricky who glanced down at her and then back at the opposing two.

"Let's go," Ricky said, reaching around to grasp onto Amy's shoulder and turned her, walking away down the hallway, leaving Ben and Adrian in their wake.

* * *

Over the next day, the two pairings made it of specific importance to avoid each other as much as possible. For Ben and Adrian, they were still trying to cope with the concerns that had been brought upon them since people had begun to find out about their secret. At this point it had only been less than a week since Adrian had broke the news to him, but Ben was already crushed with the overwhelming feeling of it all.

Amy and Ricky stuck by what they had agreed on: to do what's best for John, and in their effort to avoid and ignore the obvious problem upsetting them both, they isolated their son from any outside problem, allowing themselves to be free and thoroughly enjoy the time they spent with him.

However, in the minds of all of them, they knew at some point they would have to confront the others. Ben felt he owed an exceptional apology to Amy, but still couldn't help feeling ill towards Ricky. As for Adrian, in her heart she believed she still had feelings for the man she once thought would be the one, and should talk to him in a civil conversation sooner or later.

As expected, the halls of Grant High School were at an all time high of anticipation and excitement Friday morning; its students anxious to be let go for the summer. The building itself seemed ready to implode at the last second when the final bell sounded. However, for some, confusion and fear clouded their thoughts of the coming months. No one who wasn't close to them knew the pain the four we going through, and everybody including them had no idea what would transpire over the summer time.

* * *

The office phone placed on the desk rang loudly once again. In turn, Leo reached up and loosely handled the device, bringing to his ear.

"Yes?" He answered nonchalantly.

"Hi, Leo. It's Reuben, Adrian's father," came the voice on the other line.

Leo sat up, resting his elbows on the desk. "So glad we finally get to speak."

"I think it was just about time. I honestly don't know if there's anything either of us can say to make any sort of pleasantry necessary. It is what it is."

"I don't think exchanging pleasantries should be high on our priorities list, Reuben. I think we need to focus more on the issue at hand." Leo sat back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"Fair enough. Let's just be blunt about it all then, shall we?" Reuben's voice ticked with a strange tone through the line.

"Please," was the simple response.

"Ben got Adrian pregnant. You and I...we both know this. We both know they had sex in Ben's car the night of the Mother-Daughter Dance."

"I just don't know what we're going to do," Leo replied.

"I believe it's best we stop dwelling on how or why this happened and just accept that it did and now we and our children have to decide what's best."

"Either way," Leo said prophetically, "things are changed." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Adrian's still shook up about it all, and I will admit at first her mother and I were shocked and angered..."

"As we were."

"...But now more than ever they need our guidance and support rather than our yells and scolds."

"Ben's a good kid, and I know Adrian is too, they're both great. But I'm not sure either of them is ready to be responsible for another life."

There was a short pause on the other end. "Adrian..." Reuben stumbled, finding himself almost unable to speak the words, "let's just say she's considering all options."

"I see," Leo's brow furrowed as he took in the words of the other man.

"If she does, however, decide to keep the baby...do you think Ben would help?"

"Well he better," Leo's voice elevated slightly as he sat up in his chair, apparently riled by the question. "No son of mine would turn his back on a girl if something like this happened. And it did."

"I'm sorry I asked...I know he stuck by Amy."

"I--Betty and I are just so angry with the boy right now. He's screwed up a lot and we're wary he might totally throw his life away somehow, with no disrespect to you or your family, it's just how we feel."

"None taken," came Reuben's voice. "But what was it you said to Ben when you found out Amy was pregnant by another man. What happened?"

"I think he manned up and took responsibility, a little too much at times," Leo responded. "And I know what Adrian had to go through with it as well."

"I certainly hope this isn't a result of some sort of...revenge," Adrian's father pondered, praying this wasn't a scheme to hurt Amy and Ricky that took a turn for the worst. After all, Adrian had said she had sex with Ben because Ricky had sex with Amy.

"God help us if it is," Leo said.

* * *

It was later that evening was Amy pulled into her driveway after getting off work at the nursery. For her, the last day had been oddly a breeze of sorts, and she was worry free at the moment, although knew in the back of her mind lay the troubles that could once again surface. But she felt ready to face them, and was never more happy to see her son, who was in the care of his father that afternoon.

As she exited the SUV, shutting the door behind her, she heard solemn footsteps approach from across the street.

"Hi, Amy." Ben said, walking across the empty street and into her driveway.

Amy stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do or say as she stared at the man who had once loved her, and now she wasn't so sure.

"Hi, Ben," came her soft voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you in person...about all of this. I know it's kind of weird that I showed up here but..." He paused momentarily, "I just thought I owed you an explanation."

"What's there to explain? You had sex with Adrian and now look what happened. It's fine, I'm over it." She stood straight, appearing nonchalant and unphased.

Ben's body language changed, and he scoffed at the words she had said. "It's fine? Amy it's not fine. I--I don't mean to yell at you or anything...I just wish you would understand and be there for me like..."

"Like when you were there for me? Yes," Amy moved closer to him, "you don't know how grateful of you I am for what you went through and helped with over the course of my pregnancy. And yes...I'm here for you, just like you said when you called me this past weekend. But right now...you need to focus on Adrian." Ben's heart grew cold, "and for me....We need to focus on John."

"And by 'we' you mean you and--"

"Yes. Ricky." Amy retorted back.

"I see," he glanced around the driveway, "I didn't ask for this Amy. I love you but...I just wish you were there for me."

"You need to be there for Adrian; now isn't the time to talk--I can't believe you came over here!" Amy's voice escalated.

"Adrian," Ben scoffed, "that's the last thing I want to focus on sometimes. This whole thing is completely--"

"I don't exactly appreciate that." A new, deeper and more commanding voice joined the conversation. "Amy's right," Ricky stated, holding John in his arms as he exited her house and walked up behind her, his eyes never leaving Ben. "I think it's time you left, Ben."

Ben felt a cold, harsh shiver run up his spine; anger for the man who stood in front of him. In his mind, Ricky had stolen Ben's life away. By his reasoning, if it wasn't for Ricky, this whole thing with Adrian wouldn't have ever happened, and maybe he would still be with Amy right now, and they wouldn't have a son. Maybe, instead, it would be his son.

Ben had always remained a collected man, but his anger threatened to seethe out of him, a stinging fever of rage once again threatened to boil up inside of him as his mind surged with numerous thoughts.

Ricky continued to intently stare, his very gaze threatening the fuming Benjamin who stood before him.

Ben closed his eyes, feeling his temples throb. He took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, "Fine."

As Ben turned and walked swiftly back to his car, Ricky's eyes remained on him, not leaving until he had got into his car. When the car door shut, Ricky looked at Amy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Amy sighed, not making full eye contact with him.

John buried his face in his father's chest.

"What are we going to do, Ricky?"


	7. Chapter 6: Destination?

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter VI: "Destination...?"**

It wasn't long before everybody's suspicions, if there were any left, were confirmed. School-wide the students became known to Adrian's pregnancy, and the young man who was the father. However difficult the stares and whispers she had received, it frightened her more to have to face her closer circle of "friends". After all, school was out for the summer, and Adrian didn't plan on seeing anyone she wasn't well acquainted with. Still, that was not a relief. She tried to tell herself over and over again there had to be a silver lining, a way to get through this unscathed. But there wasn't, for this wasn't a nonchalant happenstance. Ben and her both had made a mistake, and now would be faced with the most trying times of their lives.

It was no better to think about how she lived right next door to Amy. Initially, Adrian had only pressured her parents to buy that house so she could spy on Amy and Ricky. But that was before, when she loved Ricky. Now she was pregnant by another man, and feared she would lose Ricky to Amy, if not completely. Yet in her heart, Adrian questioned her feelings; did she still love Ricky? After all, she had only had sex with Ben to get back at him for sleeping with Amy...which hadn't happened since that one night at band camp, and that was less than comforting to her.

Mistakes were made, and, even with Ben by her side, she feared any road she might have to travel in consequence of their decision.

* * *

Early Saturday morning, Adrian sat at her kitchen table sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She hadn't had much sleep the night before, still tossing and turning endlessly, her mind rolling with questions.

As dawn broke, the California sun began to ease over the horizon, illuminating the world around her as beams of pure light sparkled through the windows. As a distant pleasantry, the soft chirp of birds and other critters seeped in through an open window, the soothing summer aroma penetrating the air.

All seemed calm...peaceful. Summer had indeed arrived. But yet Adrian sat quiet and still, sipping the coffee every now and again. Her eyes drooped; she was so tired. Over the past week, the last week of school, so much had happened, and it had literally taken the life out of her. She slid her hand down, resting it over her stomach, and her thoughts drifted to Ben. He was such a nice guy, and she couldn't help but feel that this was her fault.

"Adrian," the deep voice came, breaking her concentration.

"Oh," she jumped slightly, quickly removing her hand from her stomach, "hi dad."

"How are you holding up this morning? Have you talked to Ben about...this?"

"Yeah...A little bit, it's been hard though. We're all still in a state of shock and--and I don't know what to do. I must seem like a total bore lately," she scoffed.

Reuben smirked, "You're my daughter, Adrian. And yes...your mother and I were...very disappointed at first. Borderline angry. But I want to be there for you, no matter what decision you make."

"It's my decision?" She stumbled.

"Well of course," her father replied, sitting down across from his daughter, "and whatever that choice may be...you can bet I'll be here to help you."

Adrian looked away towards the window facing Amy's living room. "I'm so scared I'll never talk to Ricky again. I rather it would've been--"

"Don't Adrian," Reuben scolded, his face growing serious. "Don't say you would rather Ricky have been the father. We both know you would prefer this hadn't happened at all. But it did, and you need to focus on you more now."

"I don't want to lose him..."

"I don't think you'll lose everything with him. But you must understand if you choose to have this baby things are going to be very different, if they aren't already."

"Then I just won't. I won't have this baby. I'll get an abor--"

"Now don't be rash, Adrian," Reuben once again intervened. "Don't say say or do something out of pure emotion. Look where that got you recently."

Adrian grew angry, "You're not helping. This whole talking thing isn't helping. I'm pregnant with the child of a guy I don't love, and I'm afraid I'll never have the one I do."

"What you need to realize is there's more important things now than how you feel towards a guy." And he in turn began to grow irritated, his voice elevating.

"Yeah well all I've heard from everybody is 'you have to focus on the baby and Ben'. And that's not what I want to do."

"It doesn't matter what you want Adrian. Sometimes we have to do the things we don't want to."

"And I don't want to have a baby!"

The tension heightened as they both stared across the table at each other.

Reuben's face softened, "I'm sorry...Adrian." He paused. "I just never wanted this to happen to you, like it did me."

"If I have this baby, I'm more than positive my guy will stick around and not abandon me for sixteen years," she replied coldly.

Reuben simply stared at his daughter with a feeling of hurt present in his eyes. Her words had struck him like a dagger in the heart. And what pained him most of all is he knew that she was right.

"Like I said, Adrian. I didn't want these mistakes to happen with you. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I didn't care."

"This conversation is over, Reuben." She said blankly, staring him in the face as she ascended her seat and stomped out of the kitchen.

Reuben sat unemotional at the table for a moment, absorbing the full impact of the conversation he had just had with his daughter. She was right, and he did want her to make her own decisions regarding this. But it didn't mean he did not have an opinion of his own.

He heard footsteps as Adrian stomped upstairs, and then they suddenly stopped.

"Where's mom?" Adrian called.

Reuben simply closed his eyes as he reached towards his left hand, taking his wedding band and sliding it off his finger, dropping it on the table.

* * *

_Vvvvvvv_, the cell phone vibrated. _Vvvvvvv_, it sounded again and again, rattling against the night stand. An arm reached out from the mass of pillows and sheets, grasping the phone.

Turning over onto his back, Ricky pulled the phone close to his groggy eyes.

"7:30 A.M." It read.

Ricky groaned, pushing the button and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said disoriented.

"Hi Ricky." It was Amy.

"Why in the world are you calling me at 7:30 in the morning?"

"I just wanted to check on John...sorry."

"He's fine, he's right beside me and he slept through the night. You don't need to call all the time, Amy. I can handle it."

"I know," she replied, "I just get worried about him I suppose."

"Well don't," Ricky assured, pulling himself up to lean on the headboard, "he's fine. We were just planning on going to the park today."

"Oh," Amy seemed almost disappointed, and Ricky sensed it.

"If you want to come you can. I mean...you're his mother, I don't know." He stuttered slightly.

"No, no it's fine. It's a weekend and you need to spend time with him."

"Thanks, Amy." John made a soft noise that was audible to Amy over the phone.

"You-you don't have a girl over there do you?" Her voice full of concern.

"No," Ricky laughed, "not while John's here."

"Mmhmm." Amy sounded less than enthused.

"I'm just kidding," he said, "it's just me and John, and we're doing fine. Is there anything else?"

"Everything," she scoffed, running her hand through her hair. "Ben and Adrian, that whole thing. I'm just so tired and stressed and even though it's just the beginning of summer I can't seem to catch a break."

"I see," Ricky said, and his mind began to think, "what if somehow you went on a break, like a vacation of sorts. You could be worry free and I could take care of John and you could get away from all of this."

"I don't know...," Amy replied cautiously, "firstly I don't know if my parents would allow that...and two I'm not sure about John. Not about leaving him with you, but just not being able to see him for however long that would last. But thanks though...it wasn't a bad idea."

"Everything's going to be okay, Amy."

"Yeah...I hope so, Ricky."

There was a brief pause on both lines.

"Alright well, the little guy's starting to stir so I'm going to go get him up and ready."

"Right," Amy responded, "I have, um."

Ricky smirked, "Find something fun to do, Amy. You have a weekend without having to take care of John."

"Thanks, Ricky. I know I've said it before...and most definitely will again. But...thank you."

Ricky smiled, "Thank _you_, Amy. For calling me; I enjoy talking to you."

On the other line, Amy's eyes darted across the room as she brushed her bangs out of her face, "I enjoy it too," she giggled nervously, feeling herself blush slightly.

"Talk to you later," Ricky said. And with that they both hung up the phone.

* * *

An annoying tone repeated steadily from the small device as the young man held it, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dammit," Ben said, clicking his phone and tossing it onto the bed behind him.

"Something wrong?" Leo questioned as he entered his son's room.

"No, nothing it's--" Ben cut off, seeing his father give him a look. "Amy," he conceded, "she won't answer my calls...or texts. She's probably with--"

"With Ricky," Leo finished his son's thought. "As she should be. They have a son, Ben."

"I suppose...I just thought she would be there to like...help me, or something."

"Any word on Adrian?"

"Yeah, she's going to the doctor today...just to confirm everything. And then we have to decide what we want to do. What she wants to do. It seems as it is her decision."

"Yes, it is," Leo agreed, "but that doesn't mean you can't have an opinion."

"I know you think I'm a total failure, dad." Ben's voice was humbled.

"No," Leo smirked, "not totally. You're still my son, and even through the stupid things you do, I'm here for you."

"Do you think Mom would be...upset if she were here?"

"I think your mother would be disappointed, yeah, as would most if not all parents. But I also think she would be proud to see the man you have become, and that's what I would treasure most."

"Yeah," Ben smiled, "that would be nice."

They remained quiet for a moment, as if recollecting on the memories of Ben's mother.

"The question is 'what are you going to do about it?'" Leo asked.

"I don't know. There are times where I feel like I can--want to help Adrian. Then there are just moments, when I'm sitting alone with my thoughts, where I just hate everything in the world. I don't know if I can do this, dad."

"You were there for Amy, and it wasn't even your baby. You can be there for Adrian if you really want to Benjamin. It's time you reset your priorities."

Ben just wasn't sure that was what he really wanted.

* * *

"They won't stop fighting," Ashley informed her sister as she walked into the room.

Elevated voices could be heard from within the kitchen, and Amy and Ashley sat apart from them, listening intently on what was being said.

"About what?" Amy questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Same thing they have been. Dad wants to get remarried...Mom wants to wait, and it's just carried on from there."

"I wish they would just find some common ground, that way we wouldn't have to keep hearing their fights."

"Do you think they should get remarried?"

"I want them too," Amy replied, "but right now I think that's because I want less fighting and more peace, especially when John gets home tomorrow."

"Yeah hows that going...having John stay at Ricky's for the weekends."

"It's fine..." Amy said unconvincingly.

"Really?" Ashley smirked, "I noticed you've just been sitting around the house; seems you've been busy."

"Can't seem to find anything to do without John now," Amy laughed.

"Well you need to find something to do to help occupy your time, sister."

"Ricky offered for me to go to the park today with him and John." Her face fell in disappointment.

"I know you miss him," Ashley stared across at her sister.

Amy's cheeks grew hot, and she looked up at Ashley. "John. Yes, I miss John."

Ashley's eyebrow raised slightly.

Just then came a profound knock on the door, interrupting both conversations throughout the house.

"I wonder who's that," Amy said, getting up to attend to the door.

She twisted the knob and opened the door to see Ricky standing in front of her, holding John in his arms. John turned his head and immediately his face lit up when he saw the face of his mother.

"Say hi to mommy, John," Ricky said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah...sure." And she stepped to the side, allowing Ricky to walk into the house.

"Sorry to bother you, I just figured he'd want to see you. I don't want it to seem like I'm keeping you from each other," Ricky said.

"Not at all," Amy smiled, taking the toddler into her arms.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, Amy."

"Oh, yeah...sure. Ashley," she turned towards her sister, implying that she hold John.

"What's going on?" George said as he and a flustered looking Anne entered the conversation.

"Just thought John and I could stop by," Ricky explained, "and I was hoping I could talk to Amy."

"Hmmmm," George pondered, "okay, but no locked doors."

"George," Anne scolded as her ex husband giggled.

There was a awkward pause between Ricky and Amy as they stood in front of each other.

"So yeah, if we could go somewhere--I mean I think it should be a private conversation," Ricky stumbled.

"Yeah, let's head up to my room."

* * *

"What's up?" Amy said moments later, shutting the door to her bedroom.

"You remember how earlier I said you should get away, like a vacation?"

"Yeah...but I thought I said I can't."

"Right but here's the thing: I found this brochure someone sent me a while back on my table. It advertises some beach resort in southern California. If you wanted, I can book you a room for a week or so. I wouldn't mind; you look like you could use the rest."

"What makes you say that?" Amy smirked.

"You said it yourself: to get away from all of this drama. You look tired, stressed, and now...I heard your parents fighting. I just want you to be okay."

"I don't know, Ricky. It's like I said--I'm not sure they'd let me."

"Didn't you drive up to Palm Springs one night without having permission and got into almost no trouble?"

"Well, yeah--" Amy scoffed, "but this is different."

"If they knew the stuff you were going through right now I think they would let you go."

"I'm not sure if anyone knows what I'm going through right now," Amy said vulnerably, "and I'm not sure I want to go anywhere."

Ricky gave Amy a look, intending to imply he knew that wasn't true. "We both know you want to, Amy. Leave John with me; I can take care of him."

"You're right...I would kill to get away. Just run somewhere, free from all of these problems. I want to so bad. Everything that's happened has really taken a toll of me, on all of us. I want to go."

"That's great," Ricky smiled, sounding accomplished.

"I just don't feel comfortable going alone," she continued. "And that again raises a problem because I can't take any of my friends or family with me, that's what I'm trying to get away from. Bless his heart, but John too."

Ricky's face grew concerned, and he lowered his eyes to the floor. "I could go with you," he muttered. "If you wanted."

Amy's expression bore confusion as she stood before him. "I uh--that would be--" She stuttered as she gazed into his eyes. "That would be nice," she finally was able to say. "But what about John?"

"We'll bring him with us. Just the three of us, a vacation of our own as a family. We'll get away from everything and just be with our son."

"That seems like it could work...To keep him away from all this drama unfolding."

"I think we should do that," Ricky said solemnly, smiling slightly at the mother of his son in front of him.

Amy returned his smile, and inhaled surprisingly when he walked towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her frame and pulling her in for a warm embrace.

"You've always been there when it comes to John." Amy said, returning his hug, "you've always had his best interests in mind. I appreciate everything you've done for him--for us."

"This is my life, and this is what I want to do," he returned, glancing down at her while still entwined together. "I'll always be here for John, and for you Amy."

She smiled, laying her head against his chest. Somehow, she saw past the slight awkwardness of their current closeness, and found herself feeling safe and secure, shielded from everything bad in their lives.


	8. Chapter 7: Unpleasant Departure

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter VII: "Unpleasant Departure"**

Their moment was interrupted by loud clearing of a throat from behind.

"Are you done talking?" Ashley said, "mom and dad were starting to get...'worried'".

"We just finished, actually," Ricky explained, quickly letting go of Amy. "But now we need to talk to your parents."

"Oh, god."

"No," Amy laughed, "it's nothing bad. We just need to ask them something."

George and Anne suddenly appeared through the doorway behind Ashley.

"Speak of the devil," Ricky muttered.

"Well," George looked at the two teenagers in the middle of his daughter's bedroom, "isn't this an interesting predicament."

Anne shot her ex husband a sarcastic look. "What did you want to talk about, Amy? Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear," she explained after receiving a confusing glance from Amy.

"Oh," Amy seemed put on the spot as she stepped back so that her and Ricky were standing side-by-side. "Everybody knows...about what's recently happened. And it's been really stressful on all of us," she looked at Ricky. "And summer has just started and in the best interest of our son, Ricky and I have decided to leave for awhile--go on vacation."

George began to giggle as Anne bore a stern look. "You cannot possibly be serious."

"Wh-why not?" Amy returned.

"Amy you're sixteen and we definitely don't feel comfortable with you two going on a trip together, especially alone."

"Actually we were planning on taking John," Ricky intervened. "We thought it would be best for us and him to get away from all of this until things settle down, and maybe help us grow together as a family." As he spoke Ricky's hand accidentally brushed Amy's.

"I--I, no. No, sorry. I still don't like it," Anne denied. "it doesn't sit well."

"Mom," Amy pleaded, stepping forward slightly, "there were many nights Ricky stayed over last summer to help with John, remember? You don't have to worry about that. Everything's just been so hard, we want to get away for awhile."

"Oh come on, Anne," George said. "Amy's right. Maybe some time off could be useful. Where, um, where exactly would you be going?" George seemed intrigued, much to the chagrin of his ex wife.

"It's a small beach side resort about two hundred miles from here," Ricky informed. "It's totally safe for young children and somewhat remote. It's sort of odd that I received a brochure for it, but I called to investigate and it is highly rated."

George raised an eyebrow, turning towards Anne.

"Well," Anne said, "I--" Both Amy and Ricky waited as she thought about the circumstances. "Maybe yes, it is good to get away. You two and John."

Ricky and Amy both smiled, "But." Anne continued, "on one condition."

George turned towards her, "What's the condition?" He whispered.

Anne smiled and looked at Ricky, "You have to speak with George for a little one on one conversation."

"What?" Ricky and George both responded simultaneously, causing both Amy and Ashley to giggle as their mom beamed.

* * *

"Okay so, this probably seems a little redundant and pointless...considering you already have...well yeah." George stumbled over his words, feeling slightly uncomfortable and unaware of what to say.

"Believe me, I don't like this as much as you. It's kind of awkward."

"Kind of?"

They stood in the kitchen, across from each other as George leaned on the counter with Ricky in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Look kid, I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say," George said moving closer to Ricky. "But from the heart, you're the man here. And I personally don't have a problem with you three heading out on your own for a bit, but just do me one thing: protect my little girl. Her and my grandson. Don't let--"

"I would never let anything bad like that happen," Ricky assured. "to either of them. We'll be fine, I promise."

"That's all I wanted," George produced a half-smile, tapping Ricky's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Juergen's. I appreciate you putting your trust in me."

"It was coming sooner or later," George remarked, smirking.

"So?" Amy implied as her, Ashley, and Anne walked into the kitchen.

"Have fun, Ames." Came her father's voice.

"Mom?" She said turning towards her mother.

Anne smiled, offering a simple nod.

* * *

Okay well I'll just have to call to confirm and as soon as you can get everything packed we can leave," Ricky said as he held John, watching as Amy folded clothes and packed them into a suitcase.

"Great," Amy replied, "I'm so glad they said yes."

"Me too," Ricky smiled, "I'll run home and get mine and John's stuff and then hurry back. I'll take him so that you have time to pack both you and him."

"Sounds good," Amy said as she continued to pack clothes.

"Alright," Ricky concluded, smirking as he exited the room.

* * *

Across the way, Adrian stared into the Juergen household through her window. What was Amy and Ricky so anxious about? Why was Amy packing? These thoughts and more raced through her mind as she sat there with her arms crossed, a confused look on her face.

As she saw Ricky leave the house with John and get into his car she sprung up to grab her phone. There was one person she had to talk to right now.

She tapped her finger rapidly on the table as the dial tone sounded again and again in her ear.

"Come on, come on," Adrian repeated, impatiently waiting for an answer.

The tone stopped, "Hi Adrian," came the solemn response.

"Hi, Ben. Look there's something we need to talk about--you might want to know."

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I think Amy and Ricky are planning something," she continued, staring through the window once again. "I think they're going somewhere."

"Together?"

"It would appear so, but I'm not sure. I can't just go over and ask." Adrian stood and began to pace around the kitchen.

"Well don't freak out this isn't like some sort of travesty." Ben tried to comfort her.

"Just get over here, I need you." And she hung up.

* * *

"Hi Bunny, it's Ricky. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at work for about a week. I'm taking some time off to be with my son, and Amy. We're heading down to a vacation spot in southern California to just spend some time together. So yeah, if you need me you have my number. No need to worry, I already talked to Mr. Boykewich and he said it was okay. Thanks."

Ricky hung up his phone and glanced back at his son in the car seat, smiling. "You ready for a break, John?" He was responded with a giggle.

"Okay, we're back," Ricky said as he pulled into the driveway only to find two people waiting for him.

"What the hell," Ricky whispered to himself as he opened the door and got out of his car.

"Hi Ricky," Adrian said. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Do you really think this is a good time to talk?" He addressed both of them. "I have to get ready for something."

"What exactly?" Ben questioned as Ricky made his way towards the front door.

"Go home, we'll talk some other time, Adrian." Ricky said, ignoring Ben.

Just before his hand wrapped around the handle, the door opened and Amy popped out appearing slightly flustered with two bags of luggage in her hands.

"Oh," she said surprised, seeing the other three in her driveway.

"Hi Amy," Ben said softly, smiling at her.

"Hi guys," Amy moved towards Ricky's car quickly, attempting to rid herself of the bags. "Whats going on?"

"Just wanted to know if you were interested in talking about things together right now," Ben explained, moving towards Adrian slightly.

Ricky in turn moved towards Amy, standing slightly in front of her. "We're kind of busy at the moment."

"I don't think you should speak for Amy," Ben retorted.

Ricky cocked his head and began to feel a sting of anger inside of him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Amy stood silent behind John's father.

"Ben," Adrian said, grabbing onto his arm, "if he doesn't want to talk right now we should just go." She grabbed his arm harder and attempted to steer him away.

"Amy," Ben pleaded as he watched her come up closer behind Ricky.

"We were actually just getting ready to leave." Amy forced the words into a small voice.

Anne, George, and Ashley then came from within the house, and paused outside the front door after viewing the situation in front of them. On one side of the driveway, near the car, was Ricky standing in front of Amy, and on the other was Adrian attempting to dissuade Ben from advancing forward. The tension between the two pairs was like a charged battery ready to surge.

"Um, we just wanted to say goodbye." Anne stated as the other two and herself went to hug Amy. Ricky stayed rooted in his place, a stone cold statue glaring at Ben.

"Goodbye, Ricky," George said, once again tapping the young man on the shoulder.

As Amy walked around the car and opened the passenger door she looked up, receiving a hurt look from Adrian, and inside she felt slightly bad. Yes, she was angry and upset about what had happened, and was happy to get away, but knew what Adrian was feeling, and therefore related to her.

"Nothing bad," Ricky spoke to George in a deep, raspy voice.

And with that Ricky turned and entered the drivers seat of his car, leaning forward to turn on the ignition. Just before he put the car in reverse, Ben rushed forward towards Amy's rolled down window.

"Amy, please, don't do this," Ben pleaded.

Ricky almost smacked the steering wheel. "Are you serious right now?!" He grabbed the handle to his door and flung it open with authority.

"Stop," Amy said in a soothing voice, grabbing Ricky's wrist. "Don't, Ben," she said turning towards him.

Ben breathed harder and looked over at Ricky and then at the others who looked on, "You're about to cross a line, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed and irritated--she just want to get away finally and was so close. "Then don't draw one."

"Don't leave," Ben said, ignoring her. "I need you." Adrian's heart sank.

Amy's face grew red as she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, "And I need him," she responded, continuing to hold onto Ricky's wrist.

Ricky smirked defiantly at Ben and slammed his door shut, causing Ben to back up. The annoyed young man swiftly put the vehicle in reverse and exited the driveway, speeding away down the street. The sun had began to set, shading the scenery with a bright orangish glow. Those in the driveway stood silent as they heard the sound of the car grow more distant.

As the mechanical sound finally faded completely into the distance, Ben looked around, drawing bewildered glances from the Jeurgen's family as a heartbroken Adrian stormed back to her house. He fell to the pavement and threw his head into his hands.

Now what?


	9. Chapter 8: Viva California

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter VIII: "Viva California"**

The powerful sun had fully set as pitch blackness took over the skies by the time Ricky's car pulled into the parking lot located in front of a grand stone structure, shaded by the dark. As Ricky pulled into a space he attempted to glance around, surverying the surroundings, but soon realized everything was faded for lack of sunlight. I suppose the full view of the resort would have to wait until morning.

The drive down was kept in a generally quiet and silent tone. Amy had become nervous that Ricky was still upset about the incident that had been their last interaction before they left on their trip. A trip that was supposed to help them relax. As time went on, the young girl drifted off to sleep, resting her head on the cushion behind her as the soft lull of the vehicle gliding down the highway calmed her nerves. John in turn had almost instantly fallen asleep, his little head downcast as he remained firmly buckled into his car seat behind his parents.

Ricky remained tediously focused on the task at hand. Amy's inner assumption was correct, for he was still reeling from Ben's altercation not three and a half hours ago. There was nothing he wanted more at this time then to get away, far away. He couldn't stress that to himself enough as his eyes remained fixed on the highway in front of him.

There were brief moments when either Amy or John awoke, but soon fell away again. Ricky's annoyance was stifled slightly by the fact that they had made good time, for they were both asleep, and he bore one focus only.

Ricky gently slid the car completely between the lines and shifted into park as it came to a stop. With a deep sigh, Ricky turned towards Amy, cuddled up in a ball in the passenger seat.

"Amy," Ricky spoke softly, gently nudging her shoulder. "Amy."

"Hmmmmmff," she slowly began to stir, although not seeming to want to awake.

"Amy, we're here." He glanced at the clock. 12:30 A.M. Ricky frowned slightly; he knew it was late, but he thought he could honestly speak for both of them by saying they wanted to wait no longer to leave their home.

"Are we there?" Came Amy's mumbling voice.

Ricky smirked, "Yeah, we just got here. We should probably get inside though. I can take your stuff and John, and then when we get into the room I'll come back out for the rest."

Amy smiled, still half asleep, "That sounds good." She lifted her head and began to slowly unravel herself.

"Okay," Ricky replied, "let's go."

Ricky turned off the ignition and opened his door quietly, still not wanting to wake his son. He opened the back seat door and slowly pulled John out, along with Amy's bags. Amy, in turn, ascended from her side of the car and walked towards him.

They both stood side by side, gazing up at the broad structure before them.

"It's so dark," Amy said through squinting eyes, "what time is it?"

"It's late," Ricky answered, knowing Amy wouldn't question him in her drowzy state. "You ready, little guy?" He looked at his son, who was resting his head against his father's shoulder. "All right," he smiled.

Together they walked forward, up a small set of stone stairs and into the faint illumination of a few overhanging lights hovering above the front doors. John stirred slightly as Amy and Ricky then continued on, walking inside the double doors.

Inside was a grand change of environment. The foyer was shaped as a huge, glorified dome that seemed to reach up the heavens. The stone carving of it's structure was brightly enlightened by many dazzling white lights that seemed to come from every nook and cranny. In the middle of the room, reaching down from the peek of the dome, a single large chandalier sparkled magnificiently.

In the distance, a lulling compilation of calm music echoed soothingly throughout the area. Amy and Ricky stood still in front of the doorway, gazing up at the unexpected scene that lay before them.

"Wow," Ricky exhaled slightly.

Amy noticed what seemed to be a man standing beneath the chandalier, and motioned towards Ricky.

"Right, here you take him. I'll go check in and you two can wait over there," Ricky pointed in the direction of a small bench resting against the wall.

Amy nodded and reached out, receiving John into her arms as the young child flinched and buried his face into his mother, slightly agitated by the bright lights. Ricky set down the bags by the bench and turned to make his way through the deserted lobby.

As Amy had pointed out, in the middle of the circular room was a stone round desk enclosing a space for it's workers to occupy. It to, in turn, was blazing brightly with various gold shades and had exquisite patterns carved artistically into the rock. There was one drawing in particular that caught Ricky's eye, and he stared at it for a moment.

In the stone, a shirtless young man was presented, looking lost and confused. He sat apart from the other drawings that consisted of various persons and animals, and seemed to be in a sort of repression, sitting down with his head bowed in his hand.

Ricky felt an odd, interesting feeling spark inside of him, which was almost immediately disturbed when he finally made his way to the desk.

"Hello," the man behind the circular desk said, moving to stand across from Ricky. "Welcome to the _Viva California Beach_ _Resort_. How may I be of service?" He smiled.

"Um, I have a reservation for a room. The name should be under 'Underwood'."

The man smiled again, "Underwood, Underwood..." He repeated as he searched through the computer. "Ah. Well I am saddened to inform you of this, sir, but it appears your room has been overbooked," the man frowned.

"If there's anything else, I can pay more," Ricky inclined, leaning in over the desk slightly.

The man scrunched his face, turning his attention back towards the computer. "Well, let me see. One moment please."

Ricky cocked his head and glanced at Amy, who remained sitting on the couch with a sleeping John in her lap, patiently awaiting this business to be taken care of.

"You're in luck, sir," the man finally said, continuing to click and type on his computer. "There's seems to be a room that just opened up, strangely."

"How much more is it?" Ricky moved to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, sir," the man smiled. "This is on the house."

Ricky stood slightly stunned for a moment. "Oh, oh okay," he finally said.

"I can see," he motioned towards Amy and John. "your wife and son are very tired. You should go get some adequate sleep, sir."

"Oh sh-she's not my--"

"One apartment: eigth floor, beach side view, two bath, one kitchen, one bed." The man listed. "My name is Kyle if you need anything, all you have to do is call down; pick up the phone press '78'". He typed something on the computer, causing it to make a funny noise, and then handed Ricky his receipt.

"Thank you," Ricky smiled at the man. "I appreciate that; you don't know how much this means to us." He turned back to look at Amy and John again.

The man in turn smiled back once again, "Have a good night, Mr. Underwood."


	10. Chapter 9: Settling In

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter IX: "Settling In"**

_A/N: Just wanted to take this moment to apologize; I forgot to proofread and grammar check the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Thank you so much for all of the continuous positive feedback =]._

_ -J.C._

"We're here," Ricky spoke softly to his sleeping son who was resting in his arms. The elevator had finally reached their floor, and it couldn't have come with more anticipation from both Amy and Ricky, eager to rest after their long afternoon.

As the machine halted, the shiny brass doors opened slowly to reveal a calm, softly lit hallway. Ricky reached down to pick up Amy's bags and inched his way out of the elevator into the elongated space, trying not to wake his son. Amy followed in suit, almost literally dragging her feet across the ground, her eyes drooping from her current lack of sleep.

The hallway stretched for equal distances from both directions of where they were standing. The gentle flicker of candles reflected against the marble stone walls as the same instrumental music from downstairs was seeping through the air.

"What room is it?" Amy questioned groggily, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

Ricky reached to his pocket and withdrew the receipt Kyle had just recently given him along with two plastic key cards bearing the room number they desired.

"Room 227," he replied to her. Ricky looked across the hallway at the room before them and noticed the number above the door read "220".

"Actually we're quite close; it's just a little down this way," he motioned to her.

They walked side by side down the slim corridor, counting off every door number they passed with an ever growing anxiety to reach their destination. What took mere seconds felt like minutes when they finally paused in front of a broad, artistically polished wooden door which read "227".

Ricky glanced towards Amy, smirking slightly. "We're here." He handed Amy a key card, adjusting his hold on John and trying to hold onto the bags which by now had caused his fingers to begin to grow numb.

Amy reached out and slid the card into the slot, causing it to beep and flash a bright green light, much to the appeal of the two parents. With a sigh of relief, Amy turned the handle and swung open the door, opening them up to the apartment inside.

Their faces lit up like Christmas morning. Both Ricky and Amy couldn't recall in this moment a time when they were ever so joyful for the opportunity to rest. Amy walked in first, paying no heed to the appearance of the room, but rather looking for the closest place to rest at this already late hour.

Although Amy had been the one to appear obviously physically tired, Ricky also shared the feeling. Throughout the drive up he had the chance to ponder many things regarding what they had just recently left behind, and now he felt that once he drifted off to sleep that night all of his worries would disappear, at least for awhile, and be replaced with pleasant feelings of being able to spend time with his son, and away from the drama unfolding at home.

Ricky set Amy's luggage down just inside the doorway and carried John into a vast, open living room where Amy had already settled herself down on a giant cushioned couch.

"Amy," Ricky whispered, with no response. "I need you to watch John for a few minutes. I have to go get the rest of the bags."

Still no response; Amy continued to inadvertently sleep away, outstretching herself on the couch comfortably.

Ricky sighed, he didn't exactly feel comfortable leaving John unattended while he went all the way back to the car to retrieve the last of their luggage, but on the other hand he didn't want to wake Amy from her sounding sleep.

"Alright, little guy, I guess it's just you and me tonight." Ricky looked down at his son, still cuddled against his father's chest as he held him graciously in his arms.

Ricky glanced about the room, trying to decide what he should do. In his pondering, he noticed something in the corner of the living room. After closer inspection, the young man realized that it was a small, rectangular crib filled with soft, poofy pillows and stuffed animals inside.

Ricky smiled slightly, looking over at Amy and then at the small child asleep in his arms. He decided that it would be best to get settled in and unpacked, for his part, that night, so that everything would be ready for the next day, the first day of his dis remembrance of the situations at home.

The young father reached out, cradling John as he hovered the toddler slowly down into the mass of pillows, animals, and blankets. John's head finally rested on the cushioned surface, and he immediately looked at total peace, causing Ricky to smile down upon him.

Ricky then turned and hurriedly darted from the apartment, attempting to retrieve the finals bags as soon as possible so that he, too, could recover some sleep.

* * *

The young man eagerly stepped through the parted brass doors of the elevator out into the beautiful stone lobby from where they had just recently came. Ricky was still distracted by its intricate mood, but more than less remained undeterred in his mission he needed to see through so that his day may be done.

As he briskly walked across the flat stone, something in turn did, as a matter of fact, catch his eye. Kyle, nor any other worker or resident, now currently occupied the space. Without the comfortable feeling that had washed over him not ten minutes before, Ricky's eyes darted slightly around the vast, sculpted room; he felt that what was once beautiful now appeared slightly eerie in the presence of only himself.

Ricky shook his head as if attempting to knock these thoughts literally from his mind. However, one feeling stayed with him through his tiredness as he exited the building--he felt as if he was being watched, a feeling he recalled all too well from certain times. In the shadow of the great stone structure, Ricky popped the trunk and withdrew the rest of the luggage. As he slammed the trunk shut, his paranoia of being watched was replaced with a sting of relief: Closing that lid symbolized that he was two hundred miles away from home now with the rest of his family--

His family; that seemed an odd thing to comprehend to him. For so long, over the course of her pregnancy, Ricky had always just viewed Amy as a girl he had accidentally gotten pregnant, nothing more, nothing less. A sting of guilt struck his heart, but he had also remembered something Amy had once said to him, that there was an "us" between the two of them, and that, like it or not, they were indeed a family now--her, Ricky, and John, and somehow that comforted him.

Closing the lid of the trunk meant that now Ricky would have the opportunity to withdraw from the occurrences at home, and be able to hopefully spend time with family.

John, he reminded himself cautiously as he retreated back into the hotel. He would spend time with John.

* * *

Amy and John were both unmoved by the shining bright light that penetrated the darkness of the room when Ricky finally opened the door. He slowly stepped in and laid down the rest of the bags by the others.

Already, it seemed questionable thoughts had entered his mind, taunting him. It was his idea originally to send Amy here, and yet he still ended up coming. Now it was just the two of them, and their son. Their son, Ricky scoffed at the thought, why was it so hard to be in a situation with her like this? What was he scared of?

Confusion clouded his already exhausted mind as he moved over towards his son. John remained sleeping soundly in the crib, lost in dreams as if no other care in the world could affect him. Ricky wished that he was like that, both in dreams and in real life. It seems though, through the choices he's made in the past, and through ones that he was forced into, any sort of "paradise" seemed like a distant fairy tale story now. One thing rang true through all of Ricky's mingled thoughts, he would never let his son go through anything he had to.

And in turn he looked at Amy. There she lay, snuggled up peacefully on the couch, dreaming endlessly like their son not a few feet from her. Ricky had never really known his mother, and even so...she wasn't particularly a good one. The pain of growing up with foster parents, yet always wondering who your real parents were was a bad enough feeling, he thought. But knowing what kind of people were given instruction to be responsible for your life and then they disregarded it for their own sick desires stung him even more. Ricky was never more determined to help John lead a better life and providing him with a proper parental upbringing, even including the fact that they were only teenagers.

Yet, still again, he wondered: Why was he scared?

Amy fidgeted slightly and shivered, her body slightly trembling as she curled up into a tight ball. Ricky smirked and grabbed a blanket laying at the foot of the couch and spread it gently over her constricted frame.

With this, Amy relaxed slightly, her legs outstretching again as a look of peace returned to her face.

Ricky smiled slightly in the darkness, looking down at the mother of his child. She looked so...so...

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft buzz coming from the kitchen counter. Curious, Ricky hearkened to the noise from across the way. As he approached, his cell phone gently continued to buzz systematically against the table. Ricky looked at the time: 1:25 A.M. Who would be texting him at this house?

Adrian.

Ricky sighed, looking down at the name which read on the screen of his cell phone, and then glanced up at Amy who slept comfortably on the couch. They had only been there for a very short time, but Ricky already knew that things were on pace to be very interesting.

_A/N: My classes have resumed again (blegh!) so the production of chapters is going to be a little bit slower than it has been =[. However, I'll try to keep writing whenever I can. The titles of the next two chapters are: "A Rough Start" & "What's the frequency, Kyle?" Thanks! =]_

_J.C.  
_


	11. Chapter 10: A Rough Start

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter X: "A Rough Start"**

The next morning it seemed couldn't have come any earlier for Ricky. The young man had been up later than he had anticipated getting everything situated and unpacked, for his part, and for taking care of John. For hours, it seemed, he slaved over everything that was deemed necessary to make them feel comfortable right away so that they could start out immediately on day one and forget all about Ben, Adrian, and the problems back home. That's all Ricky wanted, to forget about what had happened...in his heart it still angered him beyond belief. But, with props to years of therapy, he found himself able to control his rage that threatened to surge forth from inside of him.

He had spent the late hours unpacking his and John's things into the drawers located about the apartment, and even took the time to carry Amy's bags into the bedroom...that was a good thing, right? A good start?

Afterwords, it seemed for awhile that even in his terribly exhausted state, Ricky was stricken with a sense of insomnia. With everything that was on his mind, it wouldn't be surprising to most for the reasons he was kept awake. But to Ricky, it was. He had always been able to keep a certain amount of grip on things, partially because he viewed himself as a strong person for what he had gone through throughout his childhood. And perhaps he was right.

But in the silence of the night, Ricky sat still at the table, glancing off into the nothingness with not a simplified thought on his mind. He couldn't seem to put his finger on any sort of specific reason why he couldn't sleep, it was just there. Many times he found himself running his hand through his hair or gently massaging his throbbing temples to no avail of relieving any pain.

From time to time he would glance over at his son. His son, he repeated over and over inside his head. He still couldn't exactly comprehend the full impact of what that meant, especially at seventeen. And then he would look at Amy...and felt a whole different set of emotions flood his system. Ones that pained him with guilt him, and ones he tried to dispute.

Yet somehow he felt free. Ricky found himself somewhat enjoying this time; for in darkness, all the imperfections of the world are stripped away, and you are left with yourself and your thoughts.

What exactly was on Ricky's mind was hard to calculate, even for him. He kept asking himself over and over how in the world was he going to try to better their lives as a family in one week when they've been so back and forth since day one. Yet he felt that now, in the early morning hours, his pondering and awareness of such things was a good start to what he and Amy hoped for come weeks' end.

* * *

"George...George." Anne poked her ex husband, trying to wake him.

All she received was a muffled groan.

Anne scoffed, stepping back slightly. "George!" She raised her voice, slapping him in the shoulder.

"What, what!?" The man snapped awake, groggily sitting up abruptly in bed. He looked over at the clock resting on the nightstand. 7:30 A.M.

"Why are you yelling at me this early, Anne?" He moaned, plopping his head back down against the pillows.

"Yeah, exactly," she responded, "it's the morning and we never got a call from Amy last night."

Anne sat down on the edge of the bed, appearing concerned. "I just woke up, too, and saw there were no messages. The last time we talked was right before they left last night."

"Well, I'm sure they're fine," George assured, sitting up once again. "Hey maybe they--" he was cut off by a piercing glare from his ex wife. "Right," he nodded, smiling slightly, "no jokes this early. Just call Ames."

The sudden cry of a baby reached their ears from another room. "Robbie's awake, too," Anne said, rolling her eyes. "Here, you call," she forcefully handed him the phone.

"What's all the noise for?" Another voice broke through from outside their room.

"Come, come, Ashley," Anne said, retreating from her bedroom into the hallway. "I need your help."

As she closed the door, George forced himself up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

Through the stillness of the air compacted into the apartment, a profound ring blared out rhythmically, penetrating the silence. With no movement, the noise repeated again and again, literally taunting those asleep to be woken from their slumber.

In the corner of the living room area, a young child stirred slightly in his crib, reacting to the foreign tone that had reached him. In doing so, he let out a soft cry, an almost inaudible sound if not for the speaker laying by his side.

The gentle cry of the baby became louder as it traveled through the speaker, emitting from the other end of another walkie. This caused the young man holding it to flinch, raising his exhausted eyes from the table where he rested his head.

Momentarily, the actuality of the events connected inside Ricky's head, and he quickly ascended his aching body, feeling an unpleasant pressure throb his forehead. He stumbled over as well as he could in the direction of his stirring son, who by now was even more agitated by the continuous ringing.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh," Ricky attempted to calm John as he lifted him from the crib, cradling him in his arms and gently rocking him back and forth. It was then that he became aware of the reason for his son's current displeasure. Ricky glanced over at Amy's cell phone which resided on a small table by the couch Amy was resting on.

Ricky scoffed, picking up the device. "Hello?" Who would be calling this early?

"Ricky?" Came the voice on the other end.

The young man realized who it was and cleared his throat, "One moment." Ricky turned towards Amy and slightly prodded her, becoming more agitated when she didn't respond.

"Hello? Is that Ricky? Are you with Amy?" The voice on the other line questioned feverishly.

"Hold on," Ricky spoke through the softening cries of John. "Amy...Amy get up."

"Five more minutes," she whispered, turning over on her side.

"Amy, you need to get up, your dad's on the phone," Ricky pleaded irritably, having a hard time holding onto an upset John with one arm and a cell phone in the other. "Amy," he called again with no response.

How could she still possibly be sleeping through this?

"She'll have to call you back," Ricky spoke into the phone, snapping it shut and tossing it on the couch.

Ricky carried his son into the kitchen and withdrew some formula from one of the bags sitting on the counter. He then made himself comfortable on a cushioned chair opposite of Amy and began to slowly rock back and forth, gazing down at his son whom he continued to try to calm.

From the rhythmic feeling of his father, John's cries slowly decreased, his small body curling up as his mind went blank and he once again began to drift off to sleep. Once the toddler regained his quietness, Ricky stared simply at the child, looking him up and down with amazement. John pressed his face against his father's chest as if sleeping soundly to the beat of his heart.

Ricky sighed, carrying his son back over to his crib where he once again hovered him slowly into the mass of pillows and stuffed animals. As before, the young child rested his head on the cushioned surface and drifted off into a favorable sleep, something Ricky envied at the moment.

By now the sun had began to rise over the horizon to the east; it's gentle, orange morning rays sliding up the cold stone building and penetrating through the big glass windows that parted the apartment living room and the balcony. It instantly drew Ricky's attention, and even in his confusion on what had just happened, he walked slowly towards the glass, opening the doors and stepping out to a beautiful sunrise.

The cool morning breeze flickered through the air and Ricky closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He peered down over the edge and saw lush green hills rolling over the landscape, traveling far into the distance, and to his right the clear, blue waves lulled against the sand slowly. In this moment, what he had previously judged as a dark, creepy place, now took on a whole new meaning: it looked like Heaven.

Perhaps, Ricky thought, with darkness comes clearance, but with light comes beauty.

Something that seemed to be vacant in his life.

"Ricky?" He could barely hear her soft voice from the balcony.

Amy lifted her head slowly to survey what was going on as Ricky walked back into the room with her.

"How are you? I thought I heard some commotion," Amy said sleepily.

Ricky cleared his throat, not looking in her eyes as he passed by on his way to the kitchen. "Yeah, you're dad called and it woke up John. He got kind of fussy but he settled down quickly; I just couldn't really handle that and the phone at once."

"Well what did my dad want?"

"Not sure," Ricky replied, fidgeting around in the kitchen, "didn't really have time to pay attention to that."

"Yeah..." Amy trailed off, her eyes sank to the floor. She could tell simply by his presented manner that he wasn't in the best of moods. "Well I should probably call him, then..."

"Yeah," Ricky said simply, "wouldn't want him to worry."

With that, Amy got up and retrieved her cell phone from the couch, moving into another room to call her father.

In the kitchen, Ricky clanged around a dish or two and abruptly paused, leaning against the counter. This morning had already been chock full of mood swinging factors. He knew that he shouldn't have been so retracted towards Amy just now, but he couldn't help it. There was something inside of Ricky that pressured him into almost...having to retaliate against Amy. Where in the hell did that come from? He was just irritated from awhile ago, yes, that's all...

* * *

The repetitive tone sounded twice in her ear before, "Amy?? Is that you?"

Amy let out an exasperated breath, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, hi dad." She produced a short laugh.

"Ames, what is going on? Are you okay?" Her father was obviously concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy replied, assuring George. "sorry about this morning...It was early and we were all asleep; the phone kind of woke up John so Ricky was trying to calm him--"

"So you're with Ricky?" George tried to confirm.

"Of course, dad," Amy laughed again, almost nervously.

"Well good. I mean...we were just concerned. You didn't call last night or any point along your trip so your mother and I got a little worried, that's all. When Ricky answered the phone things weren't exactly clear."

"Yes well, John's back asleep now and we're both up. Just going to try to figure out what's going on, I suppose." Her voice grew quieter as she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side.

"You okay, Ames?"

"Yeah," Amy exhaled, "I hope so."

"I'll let your mother know you're alright."

"Thanks, dad."

She couldn't see it, but George smiled. Now, with his first born daughter out of his reach, in the hands of another man, he placed his trust. He trusted that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Adrian Lee".

A young woman, accompanied by a tall, slender man ascended their seats and walked through the small, cramped waiting room towards the nurse. When they met up, she led them into a door and down a long hallway, fit with multiple doors on each side. When they came to a certain one, the nurse looked down at a file and directed them into the door.

"Ah, Adrian?" A man already inside the room greeted them.

Adrian forced a smile as her and Ben sat down beside one another.

"Umm, hi, I'm Ben," he introduced himself. "And.." He cleared his throat, turning towards her.

"I'm Adrian," she said quietly.

"Well, good morning then," the doctor said cheerfully after a brief pause. "I'm Doctor Foss; it's nice to meet both of you." He smiled.

In response, both teenagers sat silently, glancing around at the various medical equipment in the room.

"Well, obviously we know why you're here," he addressed Adrian. "I understand you've been here before?"

"Once before, yes," Adrian replied, once again quietly. "To make sure..."

"Ah, yes, I see," the doctor analyzed. "Well I suppose we'll just get right to it. Adrian, if you wouldn't mind hopping up here for me we'll get things going." He patted the table softened with sheets.

Adrian stood slowly and glanced at Ben as she made her way over to the table.

"Would you like him to stay or leave?" Doctor Foss said, catching the look between the two.

"It's fine," Adrian forced a small smile. "He's fine."

The doctor glanced between the two and smirked. "All right. Adrian what I'm going to do is, of which I'm sure you've heard of, called an ultrasound. Most people have the general idea of what's going on but it is protocol for me to explain it. We're going to use this device and a special gelatin to take a look at your baby."

Adrian stared on at the doctor as he continued to address her. In her mind, those words 'your baby' both stung and, strangely, calmed her.

"I'm just going to have to ask you to lift you're shirt up a bit so we can access your midsection and lay flat on your back. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," they both said.

The doctor then held up a sort of wand-like instrument connected with a wire to the computer. He squeezed the gelatin onto the tip of it and gently pressed it against Adrian's stomach, causing her to flinch slightly from the cold.

"Yes," the doctor laughed, "it is cold."

For awhile the doctor performed the same actions over and over; rubbing the instrument around and squinting towards the computer monitor. Many times during this, Adrian glanced over at Ben, who remained silent in the corner of the room. Ben, honestly, wasn't aware of what to do. He had only finally agreed to come with her because he knew, as his dad had convinced him, this was the right thing to do.

With her glances toward him, Adrian seemed to be reaching out for someone to walk with her. But would Ben be that someone?

"Okay," the doctor finally broke his silence. "Here we go," and both teenagers immediately directed their attention to the screen.

There wasn't much, quite honestly.

"So as you can see, it's definitely quite early on," Doctor Foss motioned towards the screen. "But if you look closely..." He tapped keys on the keyboard a few more times, apparently attempting to retrieve a better image.

On the screen was mainly a black, somewhat abstract image, moving slightly as the doctor held the tool to Adrian's stomach. But, if looked closely upon, somewhere in the center of the black was a small form.

"...There is your baby."

Adrian exhaled in surprise, her mouth agape as she stared at the screen. Yes, she knew she had been pregnant, and yes, it scared the hell out of her at times. But seeing this...it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Ben, in turn, stared open mouthed at the screen, too. For he, like Adrian, in this moment, was nothing but perplexed.

That was their baby.

Doctor Foss caught the looks of them both and smiled softly. "Okay, well we're done." He smiled, standing up to retrieve some small towels for Adrian. "As you clean up there, miss, we'll just talk a little bit more."

Adrian grabbed one of the towels and dried off her stomach as she made her way back to her seat beside Ben. The doctor sat before them and he grew very serious.

"You're both seventeen, right?" He said.

"I'm sixteen, she's...she's seventeen," Ben corrected.

Adrian reached out and grasped Ben's hand tightly, intertwining her fingers with his own.

Doctor Foss nodded, "It's time to discuss your options."

* * *

So far throughout the day, Amy and Ricky had awkwardly kept their distance from each other as much as possible. To each other, they summed it up as individually "relaxing", if you will, and spent little time associating in the morning. However, to themselves, they were each confused for the same reason. Why was this suddenly so awkward?

The only time in those morning hours that they really did briefly communicate was to be with John, and both parents found that slightly disheartening. Was this, the very first day, already a sign that they _only _thing that connected them was the child they had had together? A child that wasn't planned, mind you they loved John, this is very obvious, but more than anything this fact only pressured the awkwardness of the situation even more.

Ricky had retreated to himself mostly in a separate room to be alone by himself, with the exception of seeing John every once and awhile, generally when Amy was busy with something else. In secret, he had been sending and recieving text messages with Adrian that morning. After her call late last night, he couldn't help but be slightly concerned, given the circumstances. As it turned out, she and Ben were going to the clinic that morning, and this made Ricky upset--for it was not only the reoccuring thought of them two having a baby, but more so the fact that he had generally not been there in times such as that for Amy. She had not wanted him there.

In accordance, Amy had also been in touch with Ben, briefly. He, too, had informed her of their clinic visit that day. And, of course, she was wary to talk to him, especially in secret, but nevertheless hoped that everything went well.

All in all, the two young parents seemed to keep themselves deliberatly separated that first morning, cooping up into opposite ends of the apartment, connected only by their son in the living room.

It was then decided around midday, when Amy's stomach begin to growl with hunger, that perhaps they should go out and get some food. After all, there was little sufficient food in the apartment, and Ricky had brought money for such things.

"Ricky?" Amy called from outside the door, pressing her ear close to the wood to see if she could hear anything. Nothing. Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Amy gripped the door handle and exhaled softly. "Ricky, I was wondering if--are you--," she opened the door but was abruptly cut off, as if immediately struck still in her place by a brick wall.

As Amy stood shocked in the doorway, she stared at the young man in front of her. Her eyes traveled slowly up his legs and onto his toned stomach and chest. Amy's heart pounded ferociously inside of her, and she drew short of breathe, feeling her face burn crimson red when her eyes finally locked onto his.

A shirtless Ricky Underwood paused from buckling his belt and turned his head towards the frozen girl in the doorway. He smirked, staring back into her eyes as she cowered slightly from his gaze.

This definitely wasn't planned.

"Umm," Amy stumbled, turning her head from him and looking away, "I was--I--just wondering if you wanted to--"

"Actually I was just about to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat? We haven't had anything all morning." Ricky said solemnly, continuing to stand before her.

"Yeah," Amy laughed nervously, "that's what I was going to ask..."

"There's a place nearby," Ricky replied. "Can you get John ready?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, her eyes darting about the room--anywhere but...him. "Five minutes," she cleared her throat, attempting to gather herself, yet still keeping her eyes away from Ricky.

"Is everything okay?" Ricky asked, stepping towards her slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy backed up in turn, "I'll just go get John." And with that she turned and quickly exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Amy made a beeline towards John's crib, her mind still slightly numb from what just happened. Amy sensed a feeling well up inside of her. A feeling she had experienced before. A feeling that definitely didn't help the awkwardness of the trip.

* * *

As agreed, about five minutes later the two parents and their son met in the living room. The tension between the two was thick as they exited the apartment, for not a word was spoke. Ricky tried to make conversation a few times as they walked down the sidewalk in pursuit of the restaurant, but Amy provided little response, and Ricky was both irritated and understanding--he, too, felt the...awkward sensations.

They arrived at the restaurant not ten minutes later. It was a nice, calm place. More of an outdoor pavilion, in tune with nature with its open, airy atmosphere. All of the doors and windows, where there were any, were wide open to let the California breeze blow through. Various plants and trees were scattered around the perimeter and the entire structure seemed to be constructed of a beautifully polished wood. Just another slice of Heaven.

"I'll go let them know how many we need," Ricky informed Amy who was holding John. "Be right back little guy," he smiled at his son.

"Hi, my name is Amanda," the waitress greeted flirtatiously as Ricky walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" She winked at him.

Ricky smirked, "Three."

"Oh, I see. With your parents?" She questioned.

"No," Ricky smirked again. "Not exactly. But, if you wouldn't mind finding a place with shade--for my son."

"Oh, your son," she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry." Ricky laughed, reaching to get his wallet out.

"Well, it shouldn't be that much of a wait at all. Just a moment," she smiled and walked away from the counter.

After a brief exit, she returned with two menus and a kids menu. "That'll be $23.50," she calculated, typing on the cash register.

"Okay," Ricky paid her and handed him the menus along with something else.

"If you want to, just call me sometime." She said, smiling and winking at him. "Would you do that...?" She trailed off, implying.

"Ricky," he finished, smiling back.

"Right this way, Ricky." He beckoned Amy over and the waitress guided them to a shaded table.

As they settled in, Ricky sat across from Amy and John and began to attend to the menu. He then felt that he was being watched and looked up. Amy, indeed, was staring right at him. She had a judging look on her face, holding John tightly against her. Ricky swallowed and stuffed the waitress's number swiftly in his pocket.

The whole of the lunch was, as the morning had been, spent in silence. If anything, Amy seemed to ignore Ricky and only speak excitedly to the child sitting in her lap. Ricky looked on, confused at what she was making a big deal about. He hadn't done anything.

* * *

As they walked back to the hotel, afternoon had transferred into full swing, the golden sun was slowly beginning to set behind the hills. And Ricky, who was holding a sleeping John in his arms, felt ever grateful that this day was almost over. Amy walked a ways ahead of him. Apart from the awkward looks and tensions exchanged between them throughout the day, he still didn't know why she seemed to be distancing herself from him.

Ricky simply dismissed it as another one of, what he deemed, Amy's childish overreactions, but dreaded the thought of spending six more days with her in this place if things were going to continue as they had been that day.

When they finally retreated to the apartment, Amy quickly rushed into the only bedroom with John, leaving Ricky irritated and confused in the living room. Slamming the door, she locked them both in the room, and Ricky began to pace outside. He shouldn't care why she was mad--or should he. Why was she mad? He didn't do anything. If this was about the waitress...Yes he was attracted and may have flirted a little, but that--that was nothing. And why would she be upset about that?

After about forty five minutes, Amy appeared from the room, darting quickly over to the kitchen in attempt to get something for John, running right past Ricky who was sitting at the table.

"Hey, hey what's going on, Amy? What's wrong?" Ricky said, ascending his seat in the direction of her.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Where's John?"

"You don't deserve to see your son," Amy retorted back coldly.

"Are you--what the hell are you talkin' about, Amy? You're not making any sense." His voice began to grow louder, yet Amy didn't back down. Instead, she walked right up to him until they were face to face.

"That, at the restaurant," she implied, annoyed.

"Trust me, that was nothing. Nothing that doesn't make me worthy to see my son."

"It doesn't matter, Ricky! You don't need to be with any woman because of your son."

"What I do with my time alone is my business, Amy. You don't control me."

"This isn't your alone time. This is time you're supposed to be spending with--," she stumbled momentarily, looking down at the floor. "With John."

"With John." Ricky restated in disbelief of what she had reasoned. "Or is something going on here?"

"I don't know," she responded quickly, attempting to disregard the question. "Nothing."

"Right," he struck, "well you're overreacting. This isn't helping anything."

Amy began to feel her face grow hot, small tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Ben wouldn't have--" She said softly, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, well you don't have a baby with Ben. You have one with me. Ben got Adrian pregnant, remember?!" Ricky was fuming.

Amy stopped breathing, her mouth opened as she looked up at him, the tears beginning to fall, sliding mercilessly down her cheeks. She scrunched her face and began to sob, darting past him back into the bedroom, leaving Ricky behind, standing in the center of the room.

It was in this moment when the impact of Ricky's raged words pounded against his conscious, hitting home on what he had said and how it had just lacerated them both, especially Amy. Ricky's jaw dropped in disbelief of his own anger.

"Oh, my God." He said; what the hell did he just do?

Amy lay curled up on the bed, crying severly as she clinged to the pillow, feeling lashes of pain strike her insides. Now, she just wanted to go home.


	12. Chapter 11: What's The Frequency, Kyle?

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter XI: "What's The Frequency, Kyle?"**

As the sun drifted behind the hills that evening, darkness once again began to take hold of the area. As it was, however, darkness already clouded the mind of one individual.

Ricky walked slowly down the sidewalk, heading away from the main resort building. He dragged his feet slightly against the concrete, his eyes downcast; not even he knew where he was going, he just wanted to get away. Far away.

Shadows cast down on him now, the cool breeze of night slipped through the atmosphere and flickered against his skin. It was ironic, really, to see how the weather currently matched his mood.

Cold and dark.

His mind was still reeling, replaying the scene over and over again in his mind, relentlessly torturing him with his own words.

And that look on her face.

Ricky's very being swarmed violently with emotions. He was angry at himself for what he had said, and shameful, most of all. Things have always seemed to be tense with Amy before, and yes, he had hurt girls in the past, but never like this.

And the mother of his child of all people.

There were several moments as he continued walking down the sidewalk where he wished that he could take back what he said--erase it from both of their minds. But he couldn't. And in this dreaded realization, Ricky then wished that something somewhere would simply do away with him.

If his pain wouldn't do it itself.

There were many times where they had fought--become mad with each other. And yet they always seemed to work things out. But this time? Ricky scrunched his face, he feared that this may have overstepped a line too treacherous to cross back over. A wound cut too deep to be mended.

All in all, Ricky wasn't as concerned with what words he used, but in the manner he expressed them. Sure, he admitted to himself that he, indeed, should have kept his mouth quiet, but moreover the tone he used crippled his mind most. Such harshness and fury.

What was it that got him so...raged?

Blackness drenched the sky now as it progressed further into the night. Day one of their supposed "vacation" was almost complete. It had not had the outcome either teenager had been hoping. Ricky wondered if they would even continue to stay at the resort, but guessed not. He couldn't imagine the two of them getting along alone, especially with John, after what just happened.

Ricky came to the base of a small hill not a few hundred feet from their apartment complex. With no hesitation, he walked up the small incline and came to its summit, overlooking the beach in the near distance.

Ricky gazed out over the sea, as far as possible, and sighed. On this night, he withdrew his claim from earlier that morning--there was no clearance of thought in this darkness. He noticed a small wooden bench perched about ten feet from the edge of the hill and thought it best to rest for a moment, maybe even gather his thoughts.

Sitting down, the young man closed his eyes and listened. For what? Anything, he needed someone to say anything.

At first, the only sound that reached his calling ears was the rhythmic lulling of the waves slowly splashing against the beach.

"Mr. Underwood," came the voice from behind, causing Ricky to jump in surprise.

"Oh," Ricky exclaimed, holding his chest.

"It's okay," the man said, sitting down next to Ricky. "Sorry to startle you."

"Who are you...?" Ricky trailed off, searching for familiar features on the mans face, which was softly illuminated only by the pale moonlight. "Are you..."

"Kyle," the man responded.

"Ah, yeah...Kyle." Ricky turned his head back towards the beach.

"Sorry to sneak up on you, I just find it calming to take walks at night around here. The weather isn't so pleasant where I am from." Kyle laughed softly, gazing out to sea as well. "Yet, what brings you out here at this late hour?"

"Attempting to think."

"Think?"

Ricky scoffed, glancing over at Kyle, "It's not really working."

"Have you enjoyed your first day?" Kyle questioned after a moment of silence.

Ricky remained silent, sighing to himself.

"Is there something wrong? Let me apologize firsthand if there was anything wrong with the service of the resort--"

"No, it's not that. Things haven't exactly panned out the way we expected."

"By 'we' you mean your wife and son?" Kyle responded.

"She's not my wife," Ricky said calmly, continuing to stare at the water. "But yes...he is our son."

"Oh, I see. I suppose my question was irrelevant. Not many people around here take midnight walks, so there must be a reason."

Ricky remained unmoved.

"You know, Mr. Underwo--"

"Call me Ricky," he implied.

"Ricky," Kyle corrected himself, smiling. "Something appears to be on your mind. I've always been intrigued to listen to people's problems."

"Why? What would be the benefit of me explaining myself to you? I don't even know you, and I already have a shrink."

Kyle smirked, "Because I find that assisting people with their lives helps me better understand my own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ricky seemed intrigued.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Kyle said, ignoring Ricky as he turned his attention back towards the sea. "Even more stunning in day time. But I find that this time of night can help bring...clearance, closure, understanding." He turned his head towards Ricky. "Why are you out here?"

"I suppose I wish I could just...understand more."

"What's confusing for there to be understood?"

"Life." Ricky said simply, chuckling softly.

"Life is indeed an interesting thing to contemplate," Kyle concurred.

"Well it's driving me crazy; every time something good happens in my life, it seems something bad is always not too far away, waiting for me to be happy so I can be torn down."

"Perhaps that is why we learn to pull ourselves up."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world, you know. I don't know about you, but so many discouraging things happen, so much stupid stuff that make you wonder 'why'--it just doesn't make sense. And now...I don't know if there's anything I can do. Amy..." Ricky trailed off, those darkened thoughts once again sinking into his mind. 'Ben got Adrian pregnant', the words thundered inside him over and over.

"Amy?"

"Yeah...John--my son's, mother." Ricky confirmed. "It definitely wasn't planned, if you were wondering, but I love my son. The problem is we, myself and Amy, haven't always been on the best of terms. Not really at all, actually."

"And so you decided to venture off by yourselves?"

"Issues back home..."

The two men continued to talk on the bench well into the night, conversing as Ricky tried his best to explain vaguely the situation at hand while Kyle listened. Strangely enough, even though Ricky had always been a very private person, he found it comfortable and easy to talk to Kyle, and he wasn't sure why, but more than anything his prayer had been answered--he had someone to listen.

"The whole situation angers me...Adrian and this guy back home...I can't help but be...furious." Ricky continued, "I felt it would be best to get away and maybe strengthen the bond with my son, but now that seems to have gone all to hell. That's why I'm out here. And Amy...I never wanted to hurt her, especially to the degree that I did. I just...don't know. I can't help but feel angry towards her sometimes."

"It's an odd feeling," Kyle agreed, "not knowing...But I think there's something more to your confusion than you're letting on--admitting to yourself, or just haven't realized."

Ricky looked over at the other man, giving him a quizzical look.

"Are you more angry with her or with yourself? Perhaps you're more confused about yourself than just this situation in particular."

"What are you saying?" Ricky became slightly agitated. "I like sex...I like girls, having fun. I'm not sorry to admit that."

"But would you admit it to your son? Would you be so blunt with him or Amy? More importantly, would you want him to lead the life you are?"

"I love my son. I don't need this." Ricky's voice sparked with anger.

"What is there to be mad about if there is no truth to what I am saying?" Kyle replied calmly.

Ricky was taken aback, and lost the ability to speak. What Kyle was saying...it was clicking slowly deep in his cerebrum. Was the man right? If anything was to be taken away from this conversation, it was that now the hard questions were implanted in Ricky's mind. But as for what he would do in response to them, not even he knew completely.

"I think you need to better assess your life, Ricky, before you consider worrying about other problems that don't directly relate to you, like those two other people back home. Let me be someone who has had experience of feeling lost and confused to tell you that your life is not tainted by the events of your past. But take heart in the fact that you can better yourself from the past experiences, if you so choose to."

"And why would I do that?" Ricky questioned, almost devilishly.

Kyle seemed slightly taken aback, as if the answer was obvious. "For your son," he said simply. "For Amy."

"Amy?"

"She's the mother of your child, Ricky. No matter how far apart you are, you'll always be connected by that bond--that child. You have as much a responsibility to look after her as you do your son."

"I still love Adrian," Ricky said, dropping his head slightly. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I get home. Even if we manage to work out our problems here--it's only a temporary fix. Once we go back...things will start again."

"Maybe," Kyle said, although Ricky was expecting a more optimistic answer. "But maybe you will work things out. If you love her...and she loves you...Love is stronger than anything, it ties people together in life. If you are committed, though."

Ricky turned his eyes towards the sea, breathing in the cool, salty air as the moon fully ascended into the sky. In his head, he began to mull over all of these thoughts and more. At first, he seemed to disregard Kyle's words, not taking to heart the meaning of what he was saying. But as he accepted the questions the man had asked him, and asked himself those questions, he had begun to take interest. What was the true problem in Ricky's life? Why had there always been a confliction between light and dark inside of him? More importantly, in relation to the situation at hand, what must he do as a person to better things with Amy?

_Amy_, Ricky scoffed.

"There's always been this...feeling between Amy and I. It's hard to describe, and difficult to name certain times when it comes out. But there are moments when there is just this...tension between us. And I get in this mood...like I feel like I have to be hard on her, and I don't know why. I feel like I'm afraid to...get close to her when we're alone, but desire it at the same time. And then there are times..." Ricky trailed off, as if lost in thought and unable to find the words suitable for his feelings.

"Yes?" Kyle responded.

"When I feel like I need to better myself for her, and John. Like they deserve it. You say I'm a good father...as I try to be. But there are moments when I look at her..." Ricky suddenly recalled that morning and last night when he looked down upon a resting Amy, and he remembered what one word crossed his mind in those moments...

Beautiful.

"And I know that I need to be a better man."

"Well Ricky, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. The road we travel is unpredictable. Sometimes it's smooth and sometimes it's filled with bumps, but if we're lucky, we find people to travel with us."

Ricky simply nodded his head slightly as he looked at Kyle. If anything, he knew that now he had been faced with questions he must adhere to, one way or another.

"It's getting late," Kyle said as he stood, "even for a midnight stroll...this is pushing it for me." He laughed slightly.

"Thank you," Ricky said, standing up as well, "for listening...I know it must be kind of odd--"

"Someone wise once told me, 'people who have the most to offer usually believe in themselves the least.' Remember that as you make your decisions, Ricky."

And with that, Kyle walked away, making his way down the hill and out of site. Ricky scrunched his face in contemplation as he once again turned his gaze forward towards the moonlit ocean, sitting back down on the bench. What if he wasn't sure Adrian was the girl he wanted?


	13. Chapter 12: Much More Than That

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter XII: "Much More Than That"**

Trials. Tribulations. Hardships. They are known by a variety of names, but they all carry the same basic principle. There are times in your life that seem to stress you to a breaking point, or drive you to an emotional edge; but an interesting factor in all of that is, if you believe so, that there are always ways to combat the problems in your life. Life was never meant to be a breeze, for there are indeed times when we fall--and why? To learn to pick ourselves up. To make us stronger individuals. And to say that 'life is hard and then you die' is ignorance. Life may hold its challenges, true...but it can also hold its rewards. Do not linger on the hardships, but rather approach each new day as it is: a new day in life, a time to do good things.

Life, as Kyle said, is an interesting thing to contemplate. Life may be treacherous and deadly, yet loving and forgiving. These are factors I wish to say do not just "accept", but to learn and grow from.

As it is, Ricky's life has been no walk in the park. He is a troubled teenager who has experienced harsh times in his past, there is no denying that and there is no erasing that, no matter how much one might wish. But from life's troubles may also blossom reward. What happened one night at band camp had been something that Ricky wanted...he knew this in his heart, and he felt guilty and shamed towards himself, and then what happened afterwards with Amy happened, again, something he never expected.

But life is unexpected. And looking back on it now, did he wish to erase the pain he caused? Without a doubt. But in no way was he sorry about his son...John. He loved his son.

Ricky always knew that what he was doing would not be approved by most people, yet he did it anyway--sleeping around with various women, and for what? What, indeed, was his sole purpose for these actions? Did he enjoy sex, a lot? Yes. But couldn't there also be a string of self control sewn into him?

For this was where being a better man came into play. Something he needed work at.

Ricky found his conscious always rebuked him, telling him he couldn't do something even if he wanted to. So, in a sense, Kyle was right. He didn't exactly believe in himself; for if knowledgeable of the way his life was going yet unable to stop himself, how could he ever be "better"?

But Kyle firmly believed that Ricky could be a great man, for he already was a good father. The only other thing now would be left in the hands of Ricky to decide what he wanted in his life.

Ricky trudged slowly back inside the building early the next morning, before the sun had even began to rise. Once again, he had been struck with a case of insomnia--unable to sleep after Kyle had left a few hours ago--and so he continued to sit on the bench on the hill until sunrise, contemplating these things.

Now what?

Ricky walked slowly through the sliding doors and into the lobby, uncertain of what faced him up in the room. After their argument the previous night, he had stormed out of the apartment, not giving it a second thought. He hoped that John was okay, and that Amy was still there so they could talk. He hoped.

* * *

He only feared what would happen if she rejected his words, yet he knew he deserved no better.

"Hey, Benjamin. How are you?" Leo said as he walked into the room.

"Doing fine...I suppose," Ben replied to his father. "Just...contemplating things."

"I can see what you're going through here, son. I can see the trouble in your eyes--having to deal with this."

"It shouldn't have happened," Ben scoffed, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, well like I said before: it did. Have you been in touch with Adrian?"

"Somewhat...but it's getting to the point where just hearing her name spirals me down into depression." Ben noticed the stern expression that crossed his father's face. "Anyways, I've been thinking that maybe I wanted to go back to Italy this summer, just for awhile. Work in the hotel, see Maria again." He cleared his throat, approaching cautiously with his words.

"You can't be serious, Ben." Leo said, stunned.

"Well...why not? It'd be good money...a chance to get away."

"That's just the thing: you can't get away. Traveling halfway across the world isn't going to be a solution to your problems." Leo appeared slightly taken aback yet firm in his words as he leaned against the door frame.

"I just want a break...everything's crashed and burned. I still believe some time away--"

"No, Ben," his father sternly interrupted. "You have to stay here and face this, like a man. No running."

"I went away last year, there was no issue then."

"Yeah, well things are a lot different now. You have to be here for Adrian."

Ben scoffed, "I just...wished none of this would've happened. Damn Ricky."

"Ricky? Ricky has nothing to do with this. Ricky didn't make this decision, son, you did."

In his mind, Ben still contorted the situation into it somehow being Ricky's fault. Ben remembered that night when he drove over to Amy's...and she told him they kissed...and he recalled the stinging pain he felt inside of him when those words entered his mind. Then later in his car, as he sat there...that was the only reason he succumbed to Adrian that night.

If Ricky wouldn't have kissed Amy.

If Adrian wouldn't have seduced him.

Ben sighed, things would be a lot different.

"I just want to be alone, dad." Ben said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Leo replied. "But think wisely." And with that, he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Ben laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Almost immediately, his thoughts shifted to Amy. He remembered the voice mail he left her the night of John's birthday...And he wondered if she had gotten it. He had meant what he said...he did still love her. But was the intent more to disrupt whatever he feared might be going on at Ricky's apartment than just him wanting to profess his feelings?

And then what she had said not two days ago in the car...when he had almost lost it. She needed Ricky? Why did she _need _Ricky? What all has he done for her?

Through all of this, Ben couldn't find himself to be mad at Adrian. He shared her shock and fear over their unborn child, but a mutual feeling of...warmth and anticipation.

He was going to have a child with a woman he never dreamed of being with. But his heart still called out to another girl...

"I have to see her," Ben said quietly to himself, standing up and darting across the room to grab his keys.

* * *

Ricky stood still in the hallway, looking intently in front of him at the door. In his mind, he saw through the wood and into the room, and he saw Amy and himself, talking and working things out...

He shook his head; at least that's how he hoped things might turn out.

More or less.

As he reached out to grasp the handle, he felt a sense of reluctancy attempt to pull him back. Ricky found himself uneasy of facing whatever it was inside, and even though he knew this had to be addressed, he, again, feared her reaction.

Could he really mend what he had just recently shattered?

But this had to be done; he had to come to terms with the situation at hand. If anything, this door served as a obstacle between him and moving on in life, and that provided him with motivation.

Slowly he reached out his hand and grasped the handle hard. With a deep exhale, Ricky turned it swiftly, hearing a profound click, and he swung open the door.

* * *

Amy was exhausted. After Ricky had stormed out, she had spent the night sleepless in her bed, holding her son tight against her as he slept. As the tears had continued to cascade down her cheeks, Amy recalled not only the words Ricky had just recently tortured her with, but the past year.

John's birthday caused Amy to recollect on the past twelve months, and the nine before that. She thought of all of the things that happened in their lives--John most importantly of all. They all, her family and friends, had grown and matured because of the situations presented to them. She felt grateful towards her mother, father, and Ashley...for putting up with all that they had. Amy still slightly shook with anger when she thought of Adrian, and she couldn't help it. Yet, she also sympathized with her. And Ben...how could he have done this to her? The thought in and of itself was selfish, and Amy knew it.

Ben had always been there for Amy throughout her entire pregnancy. He had supported her in a time when she was to have a baby with another man.

Another man, Amy scoffed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Ricky.

Her heart ached with a coldness as she began to throw her things into her bag. Amy's current feelings towards the father of her son were a mixture of hate and pain. She felt herself reaching out in desperation for anything that might help, but it was not answered.

The only man she thought would be there for her, and her son, was no longer there. He was no longer with her, and she feared going it alone.

Amy looked down at John as he slept soundly on the bed. She found herself gazing at the young child and saw not only herself in him but another person. Ricky. She thought that by this that meant they were supposed to be on good terms--have a special connection because of John.

If there was any realism to that, it was nearly lost.

* * *

Ricky walked slowly into the main living area and looked around for any sign of Amy or John. His ears perked when he heard faint, strange sounds coming from the bedroom.

Ricky once again exhaled; his heart pounded ferociously inside his chest.

Through her frenzied packing, Amy suddenly heard a soft continuous tap on the closed door to the room. She stopped in her place and felt her heart stop, staring at the wood.

Ricky stood silent just outside the room and once again tapped his finger gently on the door.

"Amy..." He said quietly.

She almost felt tears well up in her eyes again; just hearing his voice...it usually brought a sense of peace. Yet at this moment she felt everything but.

"Amy..." Ricky repeated after no response.

Amy sat still on the bed, a half-folded shirt in her hands. She looked over at John...

"Come on...open the door. We should talk."

Amy's eyes darted all about the room, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she grew nervous. "What's--there to talk about?" She stumbled.

Ricky bowed his head, she sounded so...helpless. "What I said--I didn't mean it, I was just...so angry."

"No," she replied softly, "you did. And...you were right." Ricky lifted his head in surprise. "Ben and Adrian...it doesn't matter to me anymore...I just want to go home..."

"Open the door," Ricky repeated. "I don't think that's what you want."

"What do you know what I want, Ricky? What do you know!?" Amy's voice grew strong, "you were right when you said I have a baby with you, but that was not my choice, and it wasn't yours. If it weren't for John...we wouldn't even know each other existed..."

Her words were like daggers in his chest. Was Amy right? If not for John, would Ricky ever even acknowledge her?

"That's not true," he replied. "We shouldn't focus on what might've happened; this is what did happen and we are in this situation." Amy slightly perked up. "And we can talk about this...you just have to open the door."

Amy felt a single tear slide down her cheek. "I can't do that Ricky. I can't face you knowing what I know. We can't work this out; I just want to go home."

Ricky dropped his head against the door as his pain grew worse. This is what he had feared, and however hard he fought her opposition, was he also fighting his own?

"I'm not opening this door, Ricky. Not until you walk away from it." She appeared defiant.

Ricky smirked slightly, sitting down and resting his head against the door. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to open the door, 'cause I don't want you to leave."

Amy stood and began to walk closer to the closed door, a strange look enveloped her face.

"No matter how many times I say it, 'sorry' will never excuse what I have done. Not just to you, but to a lot of people..." His voice grew soft.

"What are you saying, Ricky?" Amy replied as she kneeled next to the door.

"What's important now is that we're together...on this. John. There are so many things I wish I could say, but it's too hard to put them into words. I haven't had a good life, Amy, and I'm sorry for pulling you into it, especially the way I did."

"I trusted you..." Amy spoke softly, "but I would never give up John."

"Neither would I. And that's why I want to be there for him."

Amy smiled slightly, "You're a good father Ricky. John loves you."

Ricky in turn chuckled slightly. "What are we going to do now, Amy?" He heard a soft click.

The door opened and Ricky stood and turned towards Amy standing in the room.

"I don't know," Amy said, sighing with a slight smile. She stood still for a moment, gazing at the man in front of her. Her heart was still full of emotion, and she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, or why she was doing this, but a sense of faith struck her, and somehow she felt that this would be okay; that everything would turn out fine.

She looked Ricky in the eyes and smiled, "Here you are, standing in the doorway. You've always been there."

Ricky smiled back, walking towards her as he stretched his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

The bright morning sun had drifted over the horizon, shading the apartment rooms with an orange glow. From the opened windows, a sweet aroma of summer breezed in and the birds could be heard cheerfully chirping from outside.

On the exterior, beauty had once again taken over the heavens, and the darkness was suppressed for another night.

Ricky knew that all of their issues were not over, and in turn he knew that one day they would have to face them. But for the moment, as he concluded both him and Amy knew in their hearts, they would from here on out make the best of this vacation for themselves and John. Finally, they would do what they initially intended.

Each new day, Ricky awoke with the inspiring words of Kyle passing through his mind. He knew that from the moment he got up he had to be a stronghold for Amy and John. He couldn't let any outside distractions interfere, and he had never been more focused.

Ricky now made it his goal to be a better father and a much better man.

The young toddler attempted to balance himself on his wobbly feet as his mother held him up by his arms. Amy made funny noises and smiled at her son as she held him out in front of her while she sat on the living room floor.

Amy knew that an unspoken agreement had been forged between Ricky and herself, to attempt to be better parents for John, as they had initially hoped for. She wondered only if this was real in light of their recent argument, or just a play by Ricky to make things seem...less difficult than they already were.

She was still exhausted; so many emotions had pounded her the past two weeks. At one point, she desired nothing more than to go home, to leave all of this "vacation" behind. But Amy knew there was no solution in that, it would only make things worse.

Ricky sat on the couch behind Amy and smiled as he gazed down on them while she played with John. He wondered how she really felt...about him and all of this. He hoped she wasn't just putting on a charade, but then conceded that she might be thinking the same about him, and he would have to do his best to show that he was really serious about making the rest of this trip sufficient for John.

However, as Ricky gazed down at the two he sensed that feeling rising in him again. He had now begun to address it as his 'Amy' feeling. And still, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it meant...

"Amy," Ricky said. "It's kind of nice out...do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's getting late," Amy replied, taking the child into her arms as she stood. "Should probably get John to bed."

"I think I'm going to out for a bit, you should come, just ask the daycare downstairs to look after John."

"No," Amy laughed slightly, "not really comfortable with that. It is nice out, though." She gazed across the room and out the window as the sun began to make it's descent for the day.

"Let's all go, then. Tomorrow's Friday, and then we're out of here Saturday morning...we should go."

"Well..." Amy said, "I guess it would be nice to get out before we have to leave. I suppose we can bring John, he'll probably fall asleep anyways."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Ricky stated as he moved to grab his keys.

* * *

_Ding!_ The brass elevator doors parted to reveal the stunning lobby. As the two teens and their child walked out, they noticed that something was a little different now than usual.

Across the way, the front desk was decorated with extravagant ornaments and brightly colored fabrics. An upbeat song played softly on the radio.

"Well hello there," came a woman's voice from amongst the decorations. "I see we have another lovely young couple staying here. Amanda!" She called behind her.

"Hi, my name is Jessi," the brunette introduced herself as Amy and Ricky walked up the circular desk. "Are you guys coming tomorrow?"

"Coming where?" Amy questioned.

"Well, tomorrow is a special day in the resorts history and is annually celebrated with a gathering."

"Gathering?" Ricky seemed unimpressed.

"Dance," Jessi corrected herself. "You know...a social gathering that involves various couples--"

"Yes, I'm sure they're aware of what a dance is, Jessi." Another woman's voice joined the conversation.

Amy and Ricky both recognized the young, blond girl as she approached behind Jessi. She was from the restaurant...

"Hi, Ricky," she smiled slyly at him, ignoring Amy. "Are you attending the _Danza de California_? It's encouraged that all current residents of the resort attend. Should be fun," she smiled again.

Ricky returned her smile, sarcastically. "We're just going out for a bit. Have a nice evening, you two."

Amanda looked over at Amy and glared, staring at her and John.

Amy only smirked and looked at Ricky, reaching down and grasping his hand tightly with hers.

As they walked away, Amy giggled softly when she heard Amanda scoff, knowing her eyes were focused on her back as she continued to prance proudly away.

"He was kind of cute," Jessi said.

* * *

They walked a ways down the sidewalk until they came to a small alleyway of sorts outlined by palm trees. The air had grown cooler now as the sun further set. The wind whipped around them as they darted past the trees.

Amy and Ricky stepped out into a vast opening, feeling the soft sand between their toes. Out ahead, they could see the seemingly unending ocean as the waves rippled against the beach, the air rich with a scent of the sea.

With one arm holding his son, Ricky couldn't help but notice, apart from all of this heavenly beauty, that his fingers were still entwined with Amy's.

John smiled and made a cute sound, pointing out to the water.

"Yeah, that's right, John," Ricky said as he smiled down at his son. "ocean."

The child looked down and reached out, as if desiring to touch the sand. Ricky obliged as they walked over to sit down on a small plateau of sand by the beach, and set his son down.

"Thank you," Amy said as she stared out across the water.

"No need to thank. I enjoy it."

"No, I need to," Amy insisted, "through everything...you've been a great dad, especially these past few days. And thank you for bringing us out here."

"I want you to know...I'm not just doing this to keep things good while we're here. I'm not just doing this for John." Amy appeared confused as she looked over at him. "I've been realizing lately how troubled my life has been, how many things I wish I hadn't done or could take back. I now know what I have to do."

"What is that?"

"Be better." He felt a warmth rise up inside of him as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ricky," Amy smirked, "you're a great dad."

Ricky shook his head slightly. "A better person, for me, John, and you."

Amy smiled, sensing a strange feeling well in her heart as she stared back into him, seeing past all of the hardships and acknowledging the man.

A ray of dying sunlight caught her eye and Amy turned her head towards the ocean. The water sparkled and was dyed an aray of orange and yellow as the glowing sphere finally fell beneath the horizon.

"Wow..." Amy said astonished. "The sun...everything looks so..."

Ricky smiled, turning his head towards her. "Beautiful".

"Ricky," Amy looked at him sympathetically, "you don't have to do this for John..."

"Amy," Ricky smiled. "It's much more than that. But I was wondering, will you go to the dance with me?"

_A/N: I apologize it took awhile before this chapter was released. However, only two more chapters left! Stay tuned for "The Finale Pt. I: Superman Tonight" & "The Finale Pt. II: Never Gonna Be Alone"._

_ Thank you so much for your continued support._

_ -J.C._


	14. Chapter 13: Superman Tonight

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter XIII: "Superman Tonight"**

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean?_

"Ashley, when was the last time you talked to your sister?" George questioned as his youngest daughter walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"Um, last night," Ashley responded. "She called me pretty late--her and--"

"That's odd," her father interrupted. "She's barely talked to us this whole week."

"Yeah well she did sort of take a trip to get away from you guys." Ashley sat down in a chair across the table from George.

"What? I thought it was because of...Ben and Adrian, that whole thing." He seemed slightly puzzled.

"Well, yeah, but I mean it was also just to get away from everybody."

"I don't see why she wouldn't at least call though. Your mother's been kind of worried these past few days and trust me that's not a good thing. It's putting Robbie and I through hell."

Ashley smirked, "Like I said...she just needs time to get away. And from what Amy said they're doing fine."

George shook his head, "Guess that's why I have you to relay information--I just hope everything is working well with Ricky..."

"Actually they're--," but she was cut off again by the profound ringing of the phone hanging against the kitchen wall.

"Who'd be calling this early in the morning?" George questioned.

"Maybe it's Amy," Ashley smirked sarcastically again, and then went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ashley? Hi, it's Mr. Boykewich, Ben's dad." Came the voice from the other line. "I need to talk to your parents."

"Yeah, my dad's right here," and she motioned to him.

George ascended his chair and walked over, grabbing the phone from his daughter with a quizzical look plastered across his face.

"...Hello?" Ashley stood by him, but he motioned her away.

"Hello George, it's Leo."

"Oh, hi Leo, how are ya'? Hold on, let me tell you how _great _the sausage was I bought from your butcher shop the other day." He laughed, "although it was odd, I didn't see Ben."

"Yeah, that's exactly the problem, George. Nobody has seen my son."

The man grew serious, "What are you talking about?"

"I found a note in his room this morning," Leo sighed, "Ben's gone."

"Well jeez, have you contacted the authorities?"

"No, George, no I haven't done that. I want to see if I can find him before I have to do something like that. I was just wondering if you had seen him but because of your reaction I'm guessing--"

"No, sorry I haven't seen Ben. So the note obviously didn't say where he was going?"

"No," came Leo's reply, "but he's been stressed out about everything lately. Not just because of Adrian, but Amy."

"Amy? My Amy?" George appeared surprised, leaning against the wall as he continued to hold the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, you're Amy. He still has feelings for her and he's had that whole trip thing on his mind."

George smirked discreetly, "So you think you know where he is?"

"Three guesses."

* * *

Amy walked gracefully into the beautifully sunlit living area that morning. Once again, the open windows blew in a soft and sweet smelling breeze that culminated in peace along with the cheerful chirping of the birds. The beautiful rays of morning light shown down on the calm, blue ocean and caused it to sparkle. Even now, the heavenly scenery was as breathtaking as the first morning they spent there.

However, something was different on this day. For the first time in what seemed as an eternity, Amy had slept peacefully and soundly. All of the worries, fears, and stressful thoughts faded instantaneously and were replaced by a strange, unfamiliar sense...

She looked over at the couch and smiled, seeing father and son asleep together. Ricky lay on the cushioned furniture with John sprawled across his chest. The steady beat of his heart and rise and fall of his chest were like lulling relaxations to the child.

Amy thought they looked so cute together, and was never more proud of John's father--Ricky. What he had done these past few days...what he had done for John his whole life. She knew with no doubt there was no other man she would have rather fathered her child.

The sun shone down on his face, and the young man lifted one arm and rested his hand on his son's back, as if protecting him.

"Yes," she had said.

Last night...when Ricky had asked her that question. Everything seemed so...right. Amy was almost embarrassed, she had quite literally stumbled out the word, but all he returned with was a smile. A smile that calmed her...Ricky was not only a good father but was also, as Amy felt, a special person, especially to her.

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_Painfully logical_

_You're tragic & beautiful_

_& that's good enough for me_

They had walked along the beach, the tide washing up and back across their bare feet. Ricky held John as the young child smiled and pointed out to sea, causing Ricky to say things such as, 'Yeah, John, there's the big, blue ocean.'

Yet before long the blue color of the ocean faded into a gorgeous orange shade as the mighty sun began to drift down below the horizon. Just as any other summer night, the crisp wind began to cool and flicker, causing goosebumps on their skin.

With John cuddled against his father's chest, Amy crossed her arms trying to conserve warmth, only to have Ricky remove his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

A ways down the beach, they once again sat and rested in the sand. They talked for awhile, about various things and John, and Ricky opened up to her about the talk he had with Kyle. Amy listened intently and, for what seemed like the first time, really felt close to him.

Amy yawned and began to grow tired, resting her head against Ricky's shoulder. The young man smiled softly and held his son tight against him, staring out over the broad sea.

It was just then that he had noticed a strange sight not five feet in front of him. From the foundation of the rough sand, a beautiful flower had grown, it's roots strong in the earth below. From stem to its lavish pink petals it was indeed a sight to behold. Ricky smirked, surely this was a sight of natural beauty.

Surely, a beautiful happenstance in an unexpected place.

_Looking for a hero_

_But it's just my own tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I tell my soul _

_To be a hero for you_

Throughout her distinct recollection of the previous night, Amy had almost been completely oblivious to the sudden outcry of her cellphone as it vibrated against the table.

"Hello?" She said after picking up the phone.

"Hi, Amy." Ashley said blankly.

"Oh, hey Ashley, what's up? I was just going to call today...mom and dad that is." Amy scoffed, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I called. They're getting a little worried that you haven't called them in a few days."

"Yeah, but I called you," the young mother responded simply.

"Dad just wanted to know why you didn't call him, or mom. He's being weird like that...But I think there's something else to it."

"What do you mean?" Amy questioned.

"Ben's dad called just awhile ago, wanted to talk to dad." She paused as Amy's brow scrunched. "He told me to get away but I still heard what they were saying."

"Yeah...and that is? I really don't need to know anything if it's about Ben and Adrian," she looked over at Ricky and John, "I'm doing just fine here."

"Yeah well this might involve you guys _there_," her sister replied bluntly. "Ben left, and nobody knows where he went. Only me and dad know, as far as I'm aware of, at the moment. But you know...it'll spread like wildfire before you know it."

"Just tell me what's up, what do you mean he left?" Amy questioned further, confused at the situation.

"I mean just that: he's gone. And they believe he might be coming to see you...I'm not sure, just a heads up. I got to go, mom's up." And with that, Ashley abruptly hung up the phone, leaving Amy speechless on the other line.

Crash and burn. Was it too much to ask for one day of pure happiness?

* * *

Later that day, Ricky had left John in the care of Amy to attend to some business, as he stated it, downstairs. He was slightly worried, having only talked to Amy through the bedroom door that morning.

He had woken up and tended to John, as he usually did, but couldn't find Amy and assumed she was still asleep. Ricky had waited and waited patiently, but Amy never came from the bedroom.

Was something wrong?

In Ricky's mind, he was concerned, for more than one reason. Moreover, he was confused. After last night...did she not want to talk to him? Did he do something wrong? Ricky hoped that their communication would better before that night...and so the young man planned to make it an evening to remember.

"Morning, Ricky," Kyle said cheerfully as the young man he addressed passed by the desk in the domed lobby. "Where you off to?"

"Just going to look for some nice clothes for tonight--the dance," Ricky replied, stopping to talk to the man.

"Oh, my wife invited you, did she?" Kyle smiled.

"Wife?"

"Yes, Jessi helps organize the whole thing. It was initially meant to be a sort of charity fund raiser, but over the years it's apparently become more of a social gathering for the staff and our current residents. I'm glad you're coming."

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly plan on anything formal when I packed so I have to go find something."

"You're taking Amy?"

"Yeah," Ricky smiled slightly, "asked her last night. Just you know...as a last kind of...thing before we have to leave tomorrow."

"Hmm," Kyle pondered, "so I'm taking it you worked things out; that's great." Ricky nodded, producing a supressed half smile. "Have you thought about what you're going to do with your son?"

"Neither of us really wanted to bring him with us, so no...I don't know."

"I have to work tonight, right here, so if you wanted...I can watch him. It's not a big deal."

Ricky rested his arms on the desk and thought for a moment, "Yeah...I think that might work. I'll have to ask Amy, obviously, but it would really help."

"Excellent," Kyle smiled again. "So...you're about my height, right?"

Ricky glanced up and down at Kyle, assessing the man's statement. "Yeah, I'd say so, why?"

Kyle smirked, "I think I have just the thing, from my first prom."

* * *

Amy had spent the past few hours lying in the bed, the walkie to indicate if John was awake remained silent on the night stand. She had been contemplating Ben and what Ashley had said, that he may be coming here, and she really hoped he wouldn't. She was already irritated that just the mentioning of such news regarding him had brought her down.

The anger inside of her turned to hopelessness, and in turn sadness. Amy felt a single hot tear slide slowly down her cheek as she clung hard to a pillow, staring into the floor. Everything, it seemed, that they had worked for this past week was tainted, and the thoughts of returning tomorrow only heightened her depression.

She, in all honesty, wasn't ready to go back.

But then, in opposition, a part of her missed home. Yes, it missed the people in her life, but more importantly there was a sense of just wanting to get back to reality. Not because she dreaded the past week, but because she knew in her heart this wouldn't last, and so Amy thought it best to just get snap back as quickly as possible. But she feared that wouldn't lessen the pain, and this only made her want to stay at the hotel longer.

Amy had received a text from Adrian that morning, all but confirming that Ben was en route to her. In her written words, the now pregnant teen expressed hurt and anger towards Amy and Ricky.

And for some reason, Amy agreed. To her, she thought this was all her fault.

Was she being selfish for wanting to take time off?

Dreams can be fantasy moments we wished would happen in real life. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up.

Amy began to feel the tears well in her eyes again; no matter how much it hurt, it was time to snap back into reality.

Ricky stood in the elevator as it climbed through the floors, staring and admiring the suit that Kyle had loaned him. In a black, protective bag, the articles of clothing making up a tuxedo were prepared for Ricky to suit up with. This only caused the anticipation for the night, in his mind, to rise as he became more anxious.

The machine dinged and the brass doors once again parted to allow Ricky to walk out into the hallway.

He flipped the bag over his shoulder and smirked. Kyle had helped him plan a perfect night that Amy would definitely enjoy, and Ricky was confident in that fact.

* * *

"Amy," he said, tapping gently on her door. Ricky looked over at John who remained asleep in his crib. "Amy, are you up?" He tapped again.

Amy lifted her head off the pillow and tried to stifle her tears. "Yeah," she attempted to speak clearly through her cracked voice, "yes, I'm awake."

"I, um, got something...for tonight. I think you'll like it." He smiled.

Amy tried her hardest to withhold the tears, he sounded so...excited. "I...I don't know if I can go. I'm not feeling very well."

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Amy?" Ricky's voice grew concerned as he drew his ear closer to the door, attempting to hear more clearly.

"I'm just...please..." she hated what she was doing at this moment. Ricky had been so supportive and they were doing great these past few days. And now it seemed as if she was unable to stop a downward spiral that she was creating; an unnecessary void between them.

Ricky lowered his eyes, feeling a pain in his heart. "Did I do something? If I did...I am sorry..."

Amy scoffed slightly through her sniffles, "No...just...please leave me be, Ricky."

Ricky's eyes remained downcast as he felt his heart sink. "Okay," a twinge disappointment in his voice.

Hearing the sadness in his tone only hurt Amy more. She didn't know why she seemed powerless to stop what she had just said, and she didn't know why she didn't want to go with him to this dance. After all, if anything, wouldn't he be the one to make her feel better?

"Kyle," Ricky addressed, holding his phone to his ear, "I need your help."

* * *

Ben looked down briefly at his phone as it once again vibrated in the passenger seat. He had received word of where Amy was at...and knew he had to see her. The young man had driven through the night in search of this resort, and knew that he was ever so close.

His latest text was from Adrian, but right now nothing else seemed to matter. He didn't know why, but he felt that he absolutely had to see Amy, that she might need him.

He just hoped he was somewhat welcome.

* * *

_Who's going to save you when the stars fall from your sky?_

The big hand of the grand clock hanging in the lobby of the resort passed over the seven that evening, producing a loud toll that echoed through the stone hallways and to the outside.

With a heavy heart, Amy had finally gotten up to tend to John not twenty minutes before, and felt sadness when the sound of the bell reached her ears. The dance had begun, and Ricky, as it seemed, had abandoned her--no where to be found.

Still confused with herself beyond reason, the young mother cradled her son back into the crib and smirked when he reached out with his small hands and fingers and smiled.

A smile he inherited from his father.

Just then a knock came from the door to the apartment, slightly startling Amy. She quickly shook it off and moved to open the door.

"Hello," the man smiled.

"Hi..." Amy seemed caught off guard.

"My name is Kyle," the man introduced, "I was wondering if I could borrow a moment of your time."

Amy looked back into the apartment, her eyes scanning across it. "Yeah...what do you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come in." Amy seemed a little reluctant. "I'm a friend of Ricky's."

Amy perked up, staring intently into the man's gentle eyes. "Yeah, yeah sure, just...take a seat," she said, opening the door and allowing him entry.

"I notice you're not at the dance," Kyle said, turning back towards her. "I thought Ricky invited you, Amy?" She appeared confused.

"Forgive me," he said, noticing her displacement. "He and I have had a few little chats."

"Oh, yeah, yeah he told me about you," Amy said, smiling. "I've heard good things. Whatever you said...it's really helped..." But she trailed off, remembering her current predicament.

Kyle smiled, "So why do you not attend? Ricky seemed very eager to do so, and he thought you did as well."

"I did," Amy said, sitting down at the table, "I mean...I do. It's just something new has hit me like a ton of bricks. I just want this trip to be over." She scoffed.

"Over?" Kyle gave her a quizzical look. "But you've had fun, right?"

"For the most part," Amy replied. "It's just...hard. Hard knowing that it's all going to be over tomorrow."

"Something Ricky told me, that night we talked. He said that he really wanted to use this time you two had together with your son to improve your relationship as parents. Have you?"

"Well...yes. Everything is--," Amy smiled to herself, "everything with him is going very well, especially the past few days, we've really worked out a friendship that entails parenting."

"He also told me that he wanted to be a better man for John, and you." Amy looked up at Kyle. "He is a good man, from what I've seen."

"Yes," Amy agreed, "he is a good man, and father."

"I'm glad you acknowledge such things. A stronger bond between two people is only accomplished when both participants are working together."

"This is just a dream," Amy sighed. "Tomorrow everything's going to change again. What's the point?"

"Don't let tomorrow impact today, Amy," Kyle said. "You set out to better the future life of your son and I believe you have done so. But did you ever expect to grow closer to his father?"

Amy felt her cheeks run slightly red.

"The young man cares deeply for his son, but you must realize that he also cares for you. Whether anybody else likes it or not, you two have a bond that will last throughout your lives. The only question now is what that connection means."

Amy sensed that strange, unfamiliar feeling rise up inside of her again. She thought of Ricky and what Kyle had said. Was there more than meets the eye to her relationship with Ricky?

"Do what you feel is right in your heart," Kyle smiled softly. "He is waiting for you."

John stirred and let out a soft cry. Amy stood and moved to tend to him. When she walked over to the crib, she found that her son was once laying on his back staring up at her. The young child gazed up in wonder at his mother who was looking down on him. He wiggled around and giggled, pointing and moving his fingers.

"Da-da," he said softly.

* * *

Amy stepped out under a grand stone arch that lead to a vast courtyard behind the main resort building. For many yards in any direction, white stone blocks made up a giant square floor. There were tall, crafted marble pillars in each of the four corners of the courtyard that were decorated with beautiful flowers ranging in exquisite colors. Out ahead, young children played amongst themselves in an open field that was eventually cut off by the lush green hills. The many couples danced to a slow instrumental verse by an assortment of musicians who sat atop a small stage across from Amy.

She stepped carefully down the wide stone steps and onto the courtyard floor, swiveling her head and eyes as she searched for him, yet the young man was no where to be found.

Amy was dressed in a beautiful black and white dress that reached beyond her ankles, her hair pulled up into a simple ponytail while her bangs were tucked behind her ear.

She smiled, looking down at the dress; thank God Kyle's wife was around the same height and shape as her.

"Amy?" Jessi's voice came from behind.

"Jessi," Amy answered, hearkening to her name. "Thanks for letting me borrow the dress, it's very pretty."

"You look stunning in it. I suppose you're looking for him?"

Amy smiled, "Yes."

Jessi smirked, pointing to her left at a small flight of stairs that led up a stone structure on the edge of the courtyard.

Amy thanked her and as swiftly and ceremoniously as possible hurried towards the steps, not knowing what awaited her at the top.

As Amy reached the top of the stairs, her eyes were unveiled to a small stone balcony overlooking the sea. In a surprised gasp, Amy looked out over the sparkling water and the orange sun that illuminated it. The skies were clear of clouds and the green hills to the left and right seemed to stretch for miles.

Standing in front of her, his hands clasped together as he leaned against the railing, Ricky stared out over the ocean. After a moment, he turned and noticed the young woman standing in behind him.

Amy smiled softly, staring Ricky up and down; he looked so handsome in his black tux.

_And who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high?_

They remained silent for a moment, gazing at each other intently. Ricky noticed Amy's eyes traveling across his body and he smiled, causing her to blush slightly.

"I'm glad you would join me," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this," Amy responded.

"John?"

"Kyle's taking care of him for tonight, we're fine."

"Are you...sad that John came the way he did?" Ricky asked.

"I can say I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. But...there's nothing I would trade for it."

"Are you sad that it was me?"

Amy half smiled, "Never. You're a great father...and a good man."

"I will be better for you, and for John. You both deserve it," Ricky promised, his voice full of strength.

_Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights?_

Amy looked around at the beautiful scenery, and then back at Ricky. "John is our blessing. Everything that has happened...we've always been able to outlast it. There's no man I would rather go through this with." Ricky smiled at her. "And I can't thank you enough for this week, I think its really helped."

"Yes, its given me a new sense on life," Ricky exhaled, glancing out to sea as the sun had now began to set. The musicians had began to play another slow song.

"Would you like to dance?" he offered, outstretching his hand.

Amy smiled, reaching out in turn and grasping his hand. As the music grew louder, Ricky walked closer to her and she placed her arms around his neck.

The falling sun cascaded down rays of beautiful orange light on the stone as the two young parents swayed slowly back and forth to the music, finding themselves staring into each others eyes.

Ricky smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Amy and pulling her close. She closed her eyes, melting in his strong arms as she rested her head gently against his shoulder, feeling his heart beat softly through his clothes.

"I'm always here for you, Amy. You're never going to be alone."

A strange, calming aura seemed to surround the pair as they continuously rocked gently back and forth. Ricky closed his eyes and sensed that strange feeling swell up inside of him again, as did Amy.

For the first time they were able to recognize it.

_I won't lie_

_I wish that I..._

They both opened their eyes and Ricky smiled wide, looking down at Amy; she had never looked more beautiful. In this moment, he knew what he had to be for her, and she knew what she had to be for him. He reached up with his hand and slowly brushed her bangs from her face, keeping his palm rested against her cheek as Ricky leaned in slowly...

_Could be your Superman Tonight_

_A/N: Song: "Superman Tonight" - Bon Jovi; only one chapter left! =]_

_ -J.C._


	15. Chapter 14: Never Gonna Be Alone

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Chapter XIV: "Never Gonna Be Alone"**

**Previously on "Never Gonna Be Alone":**

After Adrian's pregnancy came to light, Amy and Ricky decided it was best for them and their son to take a much needed vacation away from all of the drama back home, and so they departed to a lavish and beautiful hotel resort in southern California in attempt to do so.

Following a rough start, Ricky found himself truly beginning to analyze his life, and was questioned on what he must do. In the presence of their son, the two young parents found themselves growing closer together. Everything that had transpired over the course of their trip culminated into one moment...

However, back home tensions ran high, and Ben disappears, abandoning Adrian and his family, in search of Amy.

Now, in the final chapter of our story, the fallout from their special night, and a revelation too shocking to miss.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who had read and reviewed this story. I have enjoyed writing this and will finish to the best of my ability. I do not believe I can fully express my gratitude towards you._

_And now the conclusion of "Never Gonna Be Alone":_

She closed her eyes, completely melting in his strong arms; her head resting gently on his broad shoulder. They swayed slowly back and forth, and Ricky took her hand and spun her around, and she had almost fallen once or twice, but he was there to catch her.

As he held Amy close to him, Ricky looked out over the sea, slightly baffled at the ever reoccurring beauty of it all. The water twinkled with sparkles and was dyed a soft orange from the glow of the setting sun.

The music had well ended now, and they were amongst the few left in the courtyard. Yet, standing atop the small balcony, it didn't matter to them. In this moment there was nothing else as important. In this moment there was only them.

The people had quietly dispersed, leaving only the sounds of nature for them to listen to. Through their verbal silence, the lulling repeated sound of the waves rolling up and down the beach; the cry of sea gulls faded in the distance as they flew over the water.

Ricky acknowledged all of these things and sighed. Nothing else was more beautiful, or more calming.

He peered down at Amy, who seemed oblivious to everything around her and he laughed slightly. Here she was…The girl, the mother of his son. After everything bad that had transpired in their lives, they still had him…their son, John. But Ricky then realized that he also had someone else: he had Amy.

In truth, they put each other through hell, but Ricky believed that that what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.

And he asked himself, 'Was he stronger than before?'

And his almost immediate answer was, 'Yes'.

Ricky Underwood had always been a troubled teen, and he never imagined he'd have a son at seventeen. But life is unexpected, and, until recently, the young man couldn't full grasp a decent perspective on it.

However, he had begun to.

He pushed the guilt of hurting her out of his mind, and replaced it with that feeling, that familiar now-recognized feeling. Ricky had never been one for sentiments, but couldn't help but feel a special closeness to her now, more than ever.

To him, he felt that now they would be able to move on and be a better family, and who knows, maybe more.

Amy remained tight against his chest, and she breathed in his scent, taking in everything about the man before her. She pressed her head against his chest, and heard his heart beat. She smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay. She was sure of it now; they could move on and be better parents for John.

And then her brain froze slightly, did she want more?

The ever-burning sphere had now fully descended beneath the horizon and was replaced with twinkling stars, little white lights in the sky of all sizes. Some bore a faint light, while others shone brightly than either teen had ever seen before.

As the cool summer wind of the night crept up on them, it seemed both Amy and Ricky were snapped from their individual trances.

"It's getting late," Ricky said, rubbing her arm as she stayed pressed against him for warmth. "We should probably get back, and get John." And he said this with a slight disappointment in his voice. He felt, as she did, that they didn't want this night to end.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Yeah," Amy replied, scoffing. "It's getting late, and cold," she shivered, "and I'd like to see John."

As they finally broke their embrace, Ricky took Amy's hand in his and grasped it tightly. Even with the star-filled sky, the darkness of night made it almost impossible to see clearly. Just then, a slight snap echoed in their ears and they looked up, seeing a wondrous flash of light streak across the sky.

Ricky smiled, "Make a wish, Amy."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kyle. How may I assist you?"

The man stepped up to the desk, looking about the vast dome-shaped lobby. "Uh, yeah I've just got a question," he peered around cautiously again.

"I'm sure I can help you," came the clerks' response.

"I'm just wondering if Ricky is staying here. Ricky Underwood."

"Yes, yes they are." Kyle grew concerned, analyzing the demeanor of the man who appeared slightly nervous in front of him. "Why?"

The man once again glanced around, "I'd just like to talk to him," he scoffed.

"Well they're not in right now, you could come back later. Maybe in the morning…it's pretty late." Kyle said simply, not taking his eyes off the man.

The mysterious man stared back at the clerk and scoffed, "Yeah, yeah I'll do that."

As he turned to exit the building, a single sound cocked his ear and he paused in his tracks.

John sat behind the desk in a small chair, playing with various small toys as Kyle tended to him.

The man turned and focused intently on the small child, and his eyebrow rose.

"Yes," he said deeply, "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, we're soaked," Amy exclaimed, darting out of the elevator and into the dimly lit hallway. The rain had begun to pour outsides, the stars eliminated by the clouds as the water droplets plummeted to the earth.

"Yeah, that storm came on fast," Ricky scoffed, "I hope Kyle won't be mad his tux got wet."

They swiftly opened the door and entered the dark apartment, swiftly moving to change out of their clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, a man drove up to the main entrance, halting his car as he ascended from the driver's seat. He looked around slightly, gazing up at the giant stone structure dimmed by the darkness. As the rain pelted him from above, his eyes reached the doors in front of him, light shining out through the glass.

Another man exited the building and walked swiftly past him, his head lowered as he darted off into the darkness. The man scrunched his brow and sighed.

"I'm coming, Amy," he said.

* * *

A tap was heard against the door once, with no answer, and so the tap sounded again.

"I know it's late, how're you?" Her father's voice was heard as he peaked in through the door.

The teenager didn't respond, instead she sat still on her bed, gazing off into the unseen abyss. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She recalled the recent events that now troubled her…

_"Hello, Adrian." Doctor Foss greeted, stepping into the small room._

_ Adrian sat nervously in her chair, glancing over at the empty one beside her. This was the first appointment she had been to by herself—there was no Ben._

_ In all truthfulness, he had deserted her—frankly leaving her side for another woman, and this pained Adrian. Not only was he the father of her unborn child, but over the past few weeks they had began to grow closer to one another, and now he was just…gone, seemingly with no warning._

_ She was scared; the young teenager didn't want to go through this alone, and now felt more isolated than ever. A mere shell of the fun loving girl she once was before…all of this._

_ "No Ben I see today, hmm?" The doctor observed, sitting down in a chair opposite of Adrian._

_ "No," she replied in a single breathe, "He's not here…" 'At all' she so desperately wanted to add on, but the pain inside of her seemed to prevent too many words from exiting her mouth._

_ The doctor looked at her briefly, "Well I'm sorry," he said, "I don't want to have to give you this information, let alone as you are by yourself and I would prefer it not to be that you would have to tell him."_

_ Adrian perked up, noticing the concern in the doctor's voice. "What are you saying?"_

_ Doctor Foss's eyes drifted to the floor and he clutched tightly to a folder in his hand. "Before you had many options; everything, from the scans, appeared healthy. But now…I hate to have to tell you this."_

Adrian felt the white hot tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she rolled over so that her father could not see her troubled face.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian." Reuben said.

* * *

"I definitely think we're about to have a major problem," Ashley said strongly.

Anne scoffed, "Relax, Ashley. They'll be back tomorrow, I think you're making too big a deal about it."

The mother returned her attention to folding various items of clothing and placing them neatly on her bed. Her youngest daughter stood beside her, and had been there for several minutes, conversing about a certain situation.

"Ben went up to see Amy, leaving Adrian."

"Yeah, well…that was Ben's choice. It doesn't mean we have to agree with it, but it's not our business."

"Why are you acting so nonchalant?" Ashley questioned earnestly.

"I just got off the phone with Amy, she said that they've had a great time and they'll be leaving in the morning." Ashley produced a sarcastic frown. "I think you should just stop worrying about it and go to sleep. I just have to finish putting up these clothes and then that's what I'm doing," Anne scoffed.

"Ben went there to see Amy, and if Ricky finds out—"

"I just got off the phone with Ricky's parents," George said, joining the conversation as he darted into the room, causing both Ashley and Anne to give him quizzical looks. "There might be a problem."

* * *

"I'm glad we got out of those clothes," Amy giggled, placing the wet dress on a hanger. "I just hope they don't ruin; it was so nice of Kyle and Jessi to let us use their clothes."

"Yeah, it was," Ricky replied, leaning against the door frame as he watched Amy hook the dress over the shower curtain railing.

"It was a fun night, too." Amy added, not turning around. "I really enjoyed myself, Ricky." She bit her lip, that feeling rising up inside her again.

"As did I," he responded softly, walking up behind her slowly. "This whole trip has been worth it."

Amy smiled, turning towards him only to step back slightly in surprise, not realizing how close to her he was.

She gasped quietly under her breathe and felt her cheeks turn red. She had now noticed the shirtless man wearing nothing but slacks standing before her, gazing deep into her eyes.

When their eyes met, she was almost completely transfixed, and found herself gazing across his torso with her stare.

"You okay?" Ricky asked, looking strangely at Amy whose mouth was slightly agape.

"Yeah…" Amy managed to barely utter the word. "You're umm…"

Ricky cocked his eyebrow, and smirked subtly. "I'm what?" His voice was soft and calm, yet strong, a tone that penetrated her very being.

Amy reached out subconsciously, staring up into Ricky's eyes once again, and her lip quivered as she bit it.

Ricky looked at her outstretched hand momentarily and smiled, stepping closer to her again, allowing her hand to rest gently against his chest.

Amy exhaled, feeling the warm touch of his skin against hers. Her knees almost buckled as she stepped closer to Ricky, her eyes no longer focused on his. She wouldn't dare do that now.

What was happening?

Both teens felt that strange, tingly feeling envelop them again, yet this time it was stronger than ever.

Amy pressed her hand harder against his chest, and felt his heart beat.

She halted slightly, cowering back when Ricky slightly shuddered from her touch.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, beginning to retract her hand. "I umm…" She seemed lost for words, her eyes darted to and fro about the room—anywhere but him…

"No," he responded, his mouth opened as he exhaled deeply. "Your hand, it just…feels nice."

Amy looked at him, slightly confused on what was going on, but felt…comfortable, strangely, in a way.

"And…this one, too?" She replied in almost a whisper, her voice full of uncertainty as she reached up with her other hand, also placing it against his chest.

Ricky stared at her, feeling both of her hands on him. The strange feeling was raging inside of him, and it was something he had rarely, if ever, felt before. "Yes," he said.

Amy fidgeted in her place, licking her lips as she finally stared up into Ricky's eyes once again, only to find that he was gazing down into hers.

She was lost in his brown eyes, feeling an unknown closeness that seemed to wrap around the two teenagers, and as Ricky continued to look down at her, she felt herself melt, taking in the sensation of the touch of his skin, his scent, and the look in his eye.

What was this feeling?

Amy glanced up and down his toned stomach and chest, and onto his handsome face. She felt herself close in, stepping even closer to him, and lift her head so that their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Ricky exhaled, reaching up with his hands and clasping them over Amy's, which sent a sensation into her body.

"I—," he said, feeling his lips draw closer to hers, his body tingling under her soft and sensual touch. "I should probably go get John," Ricky stuttered out, grasping Amy's hands and gently lowering them away from his chest.

And with that, Ricky turned to exit the bathroom, his chest heaving as his breathing was slightly labored. As he grabbed a shirt to put on, the young man realized the tingling sensation had still not left his body.

Amy plopped down on the bed, exhaling deeply as she did so. She sat still for a moment, staring into the floor, contemplating the events of what had just transpired. She heard the door open and Ricky leave, but was more focused on…him, and his touch, his smell, the way he looked at her…and the feelings that sprung up inside, just like that night at band camp.

Amy smiled slyly, only to hear a knock on the door before it was opened.

"Hello?" She said.

* * *

Ricky walked out of the elevator and into the dark lobby, which was strangely uninhabited by any being, and all lights had been extinguished.

As beautiful as it was in the day, Ricky couldn't help but bear an eerie feeling as he glanced about the vast stone structure while he walked towards the center desk, only to soon find that it was, as was the rest of the area, unmanned.

"Hello?" The young man called out through the silence, only to be met by his own echo.

Where the hell was Kyle? Ricky was surprised that all of life around here seemed dead only about an hour and a half removed from the dance.

He walked over and hopped over the desk counter, searching aimlessly through the darkness for anything, yet was unable to find any trace of Kyle or John.

Ricky's puzzlement was quickly being replaced with fear. "John?" He called out again. "Kyle?"

No answer.

"Hey Ricky," came the subtle voice from behind.

The young man slightly jumped, turning around quickly. "What?" He could barely see through the darkness.

"It's kind of dark in here. Always that way?" The young man's voice was now recognized by Ricky, who almost instantaneously clenched his fist.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing here?" He seethed, stepping closer to the now identified other.

"I came to see Amy, simple as that."

"Are you serious?" Ricky was in disbelief; this night was quickly taking a turn for the weirder side.

"I knew you wouldn't approve, but I have to see her. And…and I won't let you stop me." Ben's voice grew stronger as he attempted to appear confident and defiant.

"I suggest you leave, Ben, before anything bad happens," Ricky threatened as he stepped closer to the young man. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not here for you and I don't care what you think," Ben retorted sharply.

"Why do you think she came here?" Ricky shot back. "Why do you think she wanted to get away? It was you; it was because of you and what you did. She doesn't want you here."

"Oh, I take it she wanted you, then? We're not as uncommon as you may think now. We both got a girl pregnant, a girl we didn't expect to—"

"I'd stop."

"No, no more restraint, Ricky. I love Amy, and that should've been my baby. I would've been a good father!"

"Yeah well now you're going to get your chance, huh?" Ricky struggled to contain his anger. "You're right—we both got girls pregnant. But so far the difference is that I love my child, and you want nothing to do with yours or the mother. You're pathetic. You wanted it, you got your chance, now be a man."

"Forget it, Ricky. There's no convincing either of us. I'm here to see her, and I believe she wants to see me. This isn't about you," he moved to get by Ricky.

"Yes," Ricky's voice grew soft, yet filled with coldness as he stared into Ben's eyes, outstretching his arm so that he halted Ben in his tracks. "It is."

He pushed the skinnier teen back and began to walk away. "I don't have time for this," Ricky's voice cracked, "I have to find John."

And with that, Ricky walked away, disappearing into the darkness so that only his footsteps, growing ever fainter, could be heard echoing off the stone walls, leaving Ben behind.

* * *

Ricky scoffed, shaking his head repeatedly, seemingly completely unable to think through clearly that Ben was actually here. He had literally stalked them; they couldn't even get away for time to themselves. Everything that had happened over the course of this week was more or less proactive in his and Amy's relationship as parents, and maybe more. But now…now Ben risked screwing everything up—and this infuriated Ricky to a point of disbelief.

Apart from his anger, a growing feeling of uneasiness and fear poisoned his mind; what was initially a nonchalant happenstance now grew into a deeper problem: where was Kyle? Where was John?

As the elevator once again rose through the floors, it couldn't reach his destination fast enough, it seemed, for Ricky waited impatiently, staring at the numbers as they lit up one by one.

When finally the machine came to a stop, the brass doors were barely open when Ricky darted out, barging into the dimly lit hallway.

No matter how mad she was going to be, Ricky needed Amy's help—they had to locate Kyle and John and find out what was going on.

To his surprise, the door to their apartment was open, and only silence spewed from within.

Cautiously Ricky approached the door, pressing his hand against it and opening it fully, peering into the dark, still space.

"Amy?" He called out, his eyes darting to and fro throughout the night filled room, searching for anything.

No answer.

"Amy?" Concern plagued his voice; his breathing became labored as sweat began to glisten from his forehead.

He walked slowly into the living area, his ears primed to pick up any sound made possible.

They perked up when a slight cough and moan was heard from the bedroom.

"Amy." Ricky whispered, his head immediately turned towards the open door.

He ran fast into the room, turning on the light.

"Oh, my God." He exclaimed, peering down on the floor.

Lying nearly still in a small pool of blood was Amy, her right eye blue and almost swollen shut and a giant gash sliced down the right side of her face.

"Amy," Ricky's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her beat up body. He kneeled down, reaching out with his hands but hesitating. Shocked, he didn't know what to do. His fingers trembled tremendously, not knowing whether or not to touch her.

"Oh, my God," he exclaimed again, the tears fast approaching his eyes as fiery pulses of pain clashed inside of him.

He fell to his knees beside her, taking her hand in his. As he began to sob, the hot tears rolling ferociously down his cheeks, he leaned up and pressed his forehead to hers, still petrified of this new occurrence.

All he felt he could do was pray that she was going to be alright.

"Oh, Amy," he looked down upon her beaten frame, and she slowly opened her eye, gazing up at him as best she could.

"Ricky," her voice was barely understandable, but she managed to twitch the corner of her mouth in a relieved smile.

"Amy," Ricky responded, speaking through the tears as he wiped them from his eyes. "Amy, you're going to be okay. I'm here—I'm here now." He sobbed again. "Who did this to you, Amy?"

"You were right, Ricky, I'm never alone." Amy paused slightly, "John," she whispered with an exasperated breathe.

Ricky's brow furrowed, and just then he heard a sudden noise from out in the living area, and his head immediately snapped in that direction.

With no thinking, Ricky stood from her side and sneered, walking out into the living room. He heard footsteps dart away as he approached through the darkness, and the young man swiftly quickened his pace, flying out of the door in pursuit of an unknown presence.

Immediately, the fear and pain in his heart was overlapped with a sense of anger that triggered from deep in his cerebrum, and surged throughout his entire body, enveloping his very being and propelling him forth down the hallway.

* * *

Over the course of the past week, Ricky and Amy had initially had their differences, but soon he came to realize what is really important in life, and what he must do.

Together, they had grown closer as parents for their son. Their son. Ricky still couldn't fully believe that HE was a FATHER. A man who had helped to create a LIFE. And with a young woman that he had never saw coming, yet wouldn't trade the world for.

They had retreated from the problems of their home lives in hopes of a brighter tomorrow—a place where they might just...relax. To be able to better the life of their son. And yes, they had accomplished that. But in no way did Ricky, or Amy, ever assume that they would grow closer as people—as people who were more than friends.

What Kyle had said that night atop the hill had deeply registered in Ricky's mind. For a long time people had been telling him the same thing, and he knew what he had to do, he just…seemingly couldn't. Finally, he felt that he had uncovered the missing piece.

Life isn't easy, and things don't just fall into your lap. Everybody goes through trials and tribulations in their lives, and in turn each of us is different. We all have our own experiences, but one thing that definitely connects us all is hope and faith. The road we travel is unpredictable and sometimes filled with bumps, but, if we're lucky, we find people to travel with us.

He knew what he had to do for himself, for his son, for his family and friends, and for Amy.

And now, in this moment, the mother of his child was injured by an unknown figure, and his son was no where to be found.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Ricky was nearly out of breathe by the time he had descended all of the flights of stairs. As he stumbled into the dark hotel lobby, the only sound that pierced the silence was his heavy, labored breathing, and…

"Such a cute little boy; looks like you, son."

Ricky's eyes widened slightly as he stood up straight, his chest continuously heaving up and down viciously.

"Da-da," Ricky heard from behind him, and then an unknown man laughed, echoing devilishly in the young father's soul.

"No," Ricky said, spinning around. "What the hell are you doing here?" His face scrunched in a mix of anger and terror.

"I just came by to see you, Rick," the older, bald gentleman replied. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Not since…"

"Not since they put you away, where you should've stayed," came his reply.

"It was drug charges—it's interesting how much leeway you can be given." The man laughed.

Ricky felt the familiar fury and hate for the man who stood before him well up inside of his core, threatening to break free.

"Give me back my son," commanded Ricky as he clenched his fists.

"Now, now, Rick, there's no need to get angry," the older man said, stroking the forehead of the child whom he held in his arms. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen." His demonic smile faded, and he stared plainly at Ricky.

Ricky began to shake, the rage inside of him building up, boiling red hot inside of his core and almost promising to rage forth.

"Give me back…my son!" Ricky began to storm towards the older man.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," The older man warned, pulling a small knife from his pocket and holding it dangerously close to John, who had began to cry softly.

"Da-da," the toddler reached out desperately for Ricky.

"NO! Don't you DARE touch him!" Ricky exploded.

"You're a good father, Ricky," the older man spoke solemnly, "but this isn't about you," he looked down at the child.

Ricky seethed, his chest burning red with anger as his pulse increased, his white-knuckled fists clenched tight by his sides.

Apart from the anger begging to be released, there was one thing that held Ricky back. And that was why he knew he HAD to try to contain himself.

"You thought that this little…trip would solve all your problems? You thought that if you came you'd be able to run away from everything back home? You were wrong, kiddo. Everything will always come back to you. And by coming here you've solved nothing. Do you really think that girl cares about you? Or is she just putting up a front because she wants you to be nice to her and the baby? Maybe she doesn't care about you at all; she just needs some help on the side while she goes off and does whatever the hell she wants. I'm saving you, son. I'm saving you from being used and hurt."

"The only thing you're doing," Ricky spoke through clenched teeth, "is making me angry."

"It didn't have to be this way, son. You're nothing, you never have been and you never will be." Ricky felt the tears once again well in the corners of his eyes, his body burning from being held back by this unseen yet threatening barrier. "You've always been a disappointment and a failure. You actually think that you are capable of loving someone? You think you have what it takes to raise a child? You're going nowhere with your life, kid. You've got nothing to look forward to."

Ricky clenched his jaw tighter, attempting to disregard the words of his father, but they were as stones in his heart. The young man shook with near uncontrollable rage, fear, and pain.

"You will never take my son from me," Ricky promised through trembling lips.

His father cocked his head and smirked. "You're wrong again." He stepped back, clinging to John tightly. "If you follow me, son…They'll never have enough evidence."

"NO!" Ricky screamed as his father laughed, running out the front doors of the hotel, deep into the night.

The young father could no longer contain himself. A piece of him was being literally ripped away right before his eyes and he would do everything in his power to stop it.

From what he had done to Amy, and now kidnapping his son John, Ricky growled, bursting forth in a blazing fury as he came flying out of the doors and into the darkened parking lot in search of the man he once called 'father'.

A volcano of newfound fire had erupted inside of the young man, and now finally it was breaking free. Ricky seethed, breathing deeply and searching around the dark, crowded parking lot.

Ricky darted between cars, peering over them as he ran, searching and listening for any sign of movement.

His ears perked up when he heard the start of a car and hearkened to the direction of the sound. Not too far off, the lights of a small vehicle had turned on, and the driver swiftly backed out of the designed space and hit the gas hard, spinning the wheels fast against the pavement, creating a loud screeching sound.

Ricky's determined eyes focused intently on the car and he broke out in a ferocious sprint towards the vehicle as it began to gain speed.

With every fiber in his being, as much as his muscles burned with pain, Ricky pushed himself to unknown limits in pursuit of the car, which lights became dimmer by the second.

He was not going to let this happen.

Saliva was spewing from his mouth as he hustled down the street, his eyes ever focused on the red tail lights in front of him.

As he was running, Ricky's foot came up and tripped his other leg, sending him to a crashing halt in the middle of the street, his body smashing against the hard, cold pavement.

After a brief moment, Ricky looked up, a gory cut on his chin, and through his labored breathing, he screamed out at the top of his lungs as he helplessly watched the finally small glow of the tail lights fade into the night, and the sound coming from the muffler drift into dead silence.

Ricky pulled himself to his knees, blood rushing down his chin and dripping onto the ground. His entire body burned with physical and emotional pain, his chest rising up and down as his lungs desperately attempted to grasp oxygen.

The tears were unstoppable, and the young man began to sob as the realization began to set in. He ran his hands violently through his hair and threw his head back, roaring into the night.

"NOOO!!" He screamed. "He's got my son! HE'S GOT MY SON!!"


	16. Author's Note

**Our story continues with "All I Ever Needed", a sequel story to "Never Gonna Be Alone", premiering this Summer.**


End file.
